


Learning to submit

by aalenian11



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Chains, Cock Worship, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, F/M, Facials, Flogging, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Mild Kink, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Not Beta Read, Oil, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Sexting, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Tags May Change, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Wrist Cuffs, rampant female libido, sub space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalenian11/pseuds/aalenian11
Summary: Ana is new to the world of D+S. When she meets with Andrew the sparks fly.   An alternative and lower budget 50 shades set in the East Midlands of Britain





	1. Online dating

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress. Needs editing but I need somewhere to stash this. Please be gentle

Not actually online dating  
'I'm not really online dating. I'm just exploring possible options' I tell myself. My inner goddess rolls her eyes as if you say 'Yes, of course you are'. I scowl back at her. Bitch.

My name is Ana and I work at Travis Perkins. Yes, I'm surrounded by guys most of the day. No, I'm not interested in any of them. Of course I flirt (a little) with them and exchange banter and sarky comments. No, still not interested. So I'm looking for something more exciting than quick fit water pipes and drill bits. It's not a big ask, really.

I finish my profile on the web site and sit back. Oh god it reads like absolute crap. I am no good whatsoever at writing things like this. I sigh and press the 'go' button. I sit back. Absolutely nothing pings into my inbox.

Some days later and I've had interest from a pervy pensioner, a man clearly wanting to shag something (seeks in a partner - any age female, any marital status, for any relationship), a few nice conversations with some guys clearly looking for 'the one'. Not that I'm NOT looking for the one, but I'm rather hoping to find out what happens rather than fall head over heels again with someone who leaves me emotionally bruised.  
Finally a message from 'Mr Glass' - his real surname or an interesting pseudonym?

_________  
**Message from MG:** Hi. I have just read your profile. Your obviously a busy person however I can relate to that in a major way I'm the same. I would love to chat with you if you don't mind."  
_________

Pretty unasuming start - but I responded  
_________  
**Message from AS:** More than happy to chat! :)  
_________ 

So we started to chat - and I found myself opening up to this stranger's questions....  
___________  
**Message from MG:** I'm glad I didn't offend you with my curiosity. I wouldn't to make anyone feel uncomfortable, excited yes, but not uncomfortable. So as long as there's clarity honesty respect and understanding then all is good. In what way did your previous boyfriend hurt you. Emotionaly or inappropriate physically?  
___________

_________  
**Message from AS:** Just emotional... I think I understand... he'd been through what sounded like pretty traumatic divorce and then moved from a job he hated to a new one that he hated more... it was just after 2 years I got tired of being lied to (by omission, evasion granted rather than outright) and being stood up at the last minute... so I called it a day. Even though that hurt me because I felt I was letting him down by not being there to support him. Yeah ... stupid of me :)  
_________  
... and then joking with him. As if I'd known him for years.

I'm going to cut the long story short - yes, we switched to email. And I was right - it was a pseudonym!  
***

Flirt by email 

**Message from AnaS:** :)  
Is there anybody ... out there?

 **Message from MG** Hello. That's better.  
Hey what's you name by the way. Is it Ana? You've probably guessed I'm Andrew. 

**Message from AnaS:** Hi Andy  
For the time being it's Ana... hope that's OK :) 

**Message from MG**  
yes ana is fine.  
I just hope you a woman :-o  
____  
What - AGAIN! What AM I doing wrong?  
____  
**Message from AnaS:** What am I doing wrong to make blokes have to check if I'm a woman or not... perhaps you can tell me

 **Message from MG** Your doing nothing wrong at all Ana.  
So can I see a full length picture of you.  
(not necessarily without clothes I'm not that cheeky. .... Yet)  
____  
He bloody is, I think. I think that 2 can decide to be cheeky though.  
____  
**Message from AnaS:** I'm defiantly female ... Surely it should be me asking you for a 'full length ' picture!!!  
#rude  
Or are you too vanilla?

 **Message from MG** Depends what you mean by 'vanilla'

 **Message from AnaS:** Not vanilla = liking to kink things up a bit ;)  
#curious is all

 **Message from MG** No love spice it's fun and adventurous.  
It's only good if you both like it yes? Let's try you on this then answer honestly thought.  
Roll play. y/n  
Bondage y/n  
Anal y/n  
Bdsm. Y/n

How would you feel to be tied and restricted and have every entrance filled with my cock, fingers or toys at the same time?

Nervously wet and excited or to scared to go there??  
____  
Fuck! That escalated quickly! My heart is beating so fast - it's just like every nerve ending has been switched to 'GO!'  
___  
**Message from AnaS:** Easy... yes  
:)  
Something for you to think about xxx

 **Message from MG** Great. Your a perfect girl then. Feel free to bring a camera but your hands may be tied together.  
I am thinking about it.

____

Great. Now, so am I


	2. Meeting of minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A work in progress. Needs editing but I need somewhere to stash this. Please be gentle

OK - let's just find out some more about this sexy mystery man using my elite powers of feminine deduction.  
My inner goddess gestures meaningfully to a Sherlock Holmes style hat. I tell her to eff off.

___  
**Message from AnaS**  
What kinky things do you like doing to with/ you?  
#spice  
___  
Admittedly this is not the most subtle mail I've every written - but all the blood is currently rushing away from my brain. Yes, it happens to us girls too.  
After some time refreshing / having to get on with normal life I have a new mail - my heart (read: libido) jumps  
___  
**Message from MG**  
I'm much like you. Love exploring and taking my time.  
Lots of fingers in, as many as possible - I love.  
Like anal as well giving it.  
I asked about your breasts since I like to come over them as a woman brings herself off.  
Me kissing her, playing with her body as she brings her self closer... then her going over as I cum over her breasts and face.

Are you wet again now?  
  
**Message from AnaS**  
I'm having very happy kinky thoughts... and wishing I had already done with this document so I could give those thoughts more attention  
I'm not at all averse to helping you explore your interests...  
I'm still wet ... getting wetter :)  
And I like everything you've said so far!!  
Question.. are you more D or S?  
\---

See, I explain to the inner goddess - I'm still on with the investigation. I am roundly ignored by herself. Sod her.

\---  
**Message from MG**  
More D if honest.  
What about you.?  
Glad you're hot and wet. You can save it up.  
You can go solo later with my thoughts and wishes. 

**Message from AnaS**  
More S...  
And yes... solo or assisted I'll have fun later  
  
___  
I'm grinning massively and have full intentions of enjoying all of the wonderful mental images that this has conjured up for me. Oh hell yes.  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
Just imaging you bent over the bed naked tied and being punished for being wet.

No tats. One body peircing by the way. Sorry not my cock. X  
\---  
Well thank goodness for that. I've always worried that cock piercings would, I don't know, leak sideways or something.  
\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
Cock piercings not a thing for me  
(Phew! Eh?)

Do you Sext? 

I've not experienced a lot of s/m - go slower with me there!  
For me great sex is in the mind as Well as the body so B/D definitely tick boxes  
Not that I'm unwilling to try new things with a partner I trust  
So... where is the piercing? :)  
\---  
There you go. Assertive, curious, funny. If he doesn't go for this now I don't know what else I have.

\---  
**Message from MG**  
We're on the same wavelength. Don't worry one bit ,I promise, horny hurt only. No pain to others. That's cruelty not sex.  
My Nipple is pierced by the way.  
I'm being bold here. Would you like to consider getting together? Just to meet, see what happens. Definately no pressure from me at all to play.  
Have a think while your going solo  
\---  
My heartrate goes through the ceiling! He wants to meet me! This guy who knows just what buttons to push and hasn't even met me. Then my mail pings  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
Also, I'm not rushing. I'm enjoying talking anyway. So you can relax.  
\---  
I find myself grinning.  
\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
Hope you are OK with tattoos. I can't take them off ;)  
And sure. Meeting up to see if there is a spark ... why not ;)  
\---  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
I love tats, what do you have? Or is that a surprise for me?  
Thoughts and much respect to you.  
Have fun later.  
\---  
\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
So.. where and when ??  
\--  
Punchy, I though. To the point. Not too pushy. I attach a picture of my shoulder tattoo (no face shot, after all - social media)  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
Hey there. Thanks for the clarity. It's the honesty thing in me. Y  
I'm glad I turned you on. You did me - massively. Your tattoo is awsome by the way.  
I would love to meet up. So what do you think... What would you like to do.?  
Coffee, lunch and see. Or are you hungry for more than lunch....  
What are good days/times for you?  
\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
Lunch probably good for a first meeting...  
That way less pressure :) I'll have to check diary but my best times are usually midweek  
\---  
I need to book time off after all. I glance at my calendar and make sure I do have a few days holiday left before the end of the financial year.  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
Lunch sounds good to me too and you're right.  
It will be great to chat.  
Mid week sounds good to me - how about next Wednesday.?  
\---  
\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
Looks like I could manage some time on Wed 7th ... but totally understand if your diary clashes :) it's no problem :)  
\---  
\---  
**Message from MG**  
Looking good I'll confirm later when I can hopefully rearrange something.  
Hope you're being naughty.  
\---  
Oh yes - I'm busy being very naughty!

\---  
**Message from AnaS**  
I've been naughty. Very naughty....  
What's my punishment ;) ;)  
\---

\---  
**Message from MG**  
Have you now! Without my permission???  
In future, ask!  
As your punishment you will be face down.  
Gently massaged from head to foot. Then your hands bound behind your back.  
I'll cover your mouth so you don't make to much sound then spank your gorgeous ass 20 times.  
Harder each one.  
Do you accept your punishment???

You have my full attention Wednesday. One pm onwards, any good for you?  
\---  
I am a little unsure here - not having been spanked I'm not sure if it's for me. I hope that this isn't a deal breaker. I send back a quick affirmative.

\---  
**Message from MG**  
Coffee.  
Great.  
No pressure at all.  
Great sex starts in the head so it needs to feel right in there before anywhere else.  
Country pub, hotel bar?  
How far is Derby from you?  
Meet coffee, chat, laugh and see.  
___

OK - we have a time, we have a place, and we officially have a date!


	3. Day of the Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing in progress!

Time always drags when you are waiting for something with anticipation. My inner goddess is no happier at the wait. I check my mails constantly.  
'Ping'  
___________  
**Message from MG** :  
Frustrated?  
Wish you were frustrating in a fantastic way? Being restricted, teased... ideas flowing from the head down. Tension. Anticipation.  
What will happen to me next? What will happen that I have no control over?  
I think you get it don't you?  
And some people don't and never will. 

Your thoughts? 

**Message from AS** :I so totally get that...  
There is something really intense in just being able to let go of the normal world and just be in a fantasy for a while.  
So yes..  
Do you like being teased too? Or are you happier in control?  
___________  
My eyes have glazed and I almost blank a customer. Oops. Dirty emails at work. I'm so naughty  
____  
**Message from MG** : I guess I'm a natural control freak. but happy for suggestion. I would never say never to anything as we change adapt grow physically and mentally and .. of course... sexually.  
Escapism from hum drum usually makes for hot fun.  
Glad you I'm having an 'interesting' effect on you. 

Are you looking forwards to the meeting?  
I know you'll be a little nervous.  
Try to think of it as foreplay.  
Nerves are good....

 **Message from AS**  
I've booked a train to get me to Derby just before 1 :)  
Looking forward to meeting you  
_________  
I have already filled in details of where I'm going and what time I should be back. And arranged to text to check in. Hey - I'm not totally stupid.  
I find myself biting my lip. Probably better to be straight up about this. Right?  
\---  
**Message from AS**  
I'm going to be really honest  
I've never swapped emails/cybered with someone who got me so wound up so fast...  
I'm a bit scared of losing control (not of you being in control if you get the difference)

 **Message from MG** :  
Don't worry. I promise you are in safe hands. I won't let you get hurt or do anything that would hurt others.  
I'm glad you found me for that reason if nothing else.  
On that note we clicked so fast mentally that I'm a little overwhelmed my self. I can't stop thinking of you as my playmate.  
Don't forget if this all works I'm going to be a very close friend. 

**Message from AS**  
This time tomorrow will I be sitting with you in the Alexandra  
Meeting with a stranger that knows just what buttons to press and might be the one to help me live my kinky lifetime fantasy.

 **Message from MG** :  
Four poster bed?

 **Message from AS**  
Is this real? 

**Message from MG** :  
If I'm dreaming let me die in this state.  
_____

The days crawled past, each one lasting about a month.  
___  
**Message from AS**  
I'm on my way.  
I'm so nervous!  
:)

 **Message from MG** :  
Enjoy the feeling Anna.  
I am a little too. I must control my feelings and not get too caught in the moment with you. Don't want to go too far.  
It may be very hard. :)

 **Message from AS**  
#cheeky grin  
I hope it is very hard.... ;)

 **Message from MG** :  
See you very soon Ana.  
Heart rate?

 **Message from AS**  
High!!  
Drive safe x

___

I'm early to the pub because the trains all ran on time (complete shock). As I'm nervous I enquire at the bar. I'm not sure what to drink. A pint of bitter is maybe not communicating the image I want, and a soda water looks cheap. I ask at the bar about gins. They have a Gordon's.. oh and Sloe Gin. I ask for a single and take a sip. Perfect.  
To my left I hear the outer door opens and I can't stop myself from looking... is it? My heart is beating fast suddenly. The inner door opens and a man of about 80 peers myopically into the room. He has a three legged terrier with him. He looks at me and for a few moments I wonder.. but no. He shuffles out and there is a conversation in the lobby. Another door opens. Voices. The outer door opens. In my nervousness I've vanished the gin. More noise and the door to the room part opens but no-one enters. The barmaid finishes serving and makes her way far enough down to ask is she can get me anything. The pub is filling up. A man in a grey coat comes in and goes past me, possibly too the net harder  
Garden or the loo. I try to see his face, just in case. "Could I have the same again please? I ask the barmaid, and she goes back down the length of the bar, "oh, make it a double" I add "it will save you walking" She smiled back at me. "And I'll have a single malt over ice." Adds a softly harmonic voice from behind my left shoulder and I know it's Him.  
I can hardly dare to look, so of course that's the first thing I do. He is dressed simply, well fitting jeans (yes, I notice those first), no jacket, no cufflinks (it's a cliche I guess), white shirt with a few pale blue stripes (flattering, not deckchair) and then I get to his face. 

Aquiline nose, high chiseled cheeks, close shaved hair and brown eyes. Oh those eyes! Simultaneously twinkling with humour, kindness and a sence of very interesting sexual wickedness. I hope that my mouth isn't hanging open, cartoon- like. While I'm still trying to regain my composure (a lost cause) he pays for the drinks and takes them to the table where my bag is. "Sit down, Ana" the voice is soft but resonated quiet command. I sit and he places the glass in my left hand gently taking my right over his. "Ana" "Andy?" "Andrew is my name Ana," and with that he bends over my hand as if to kiss it, but at the last moment does something to the moon between the index and ring finger (a breath? A touch of his tongue?) That I feel a surge of electric go from hand to heart and then earth through my groin.  
"Andrew" my voice sounds a little higher than usual. His eyes are locked on mine. "But Ana, I would very much like you to call me Sir."

Woah! With that I'm entirely lost. I hold my drink as if it's a life raft to stop me being swept completely away by the current raging through me. Andrew just smiles, sits down next to me, starts chatting. Completely aware of the effect he's had on me and revelling in it calmly.  
'Complelely edible!' Comments my inner goddess, hanging over my shoulder, "mmm. Toned. Bet he works out. Mmmm. Stamina" 'not... helping!' I whisper to her, but I can't help noticing the hints of lean muscle either.  
The next two hours seems to exist for me in a fugue state. I have no idea really afterwards what I've said. Then, suddenly, on the hour Andrew glances at his watch. "It's that time." He finishes his drink and picks up his keys from the table.

 

_Ana has an effect on me like rain in the desert. I just want to soak her up. She wears black and the ankh round her neck gives the impression of an essence of goth running through her.  
I can't help think of 'The Sisters of Mercy, Vision Thing. ' when I first see her._

_As much as I want to command her there and then, I have to be fair. Give her space, time, to adapt. If she is to become mine it must be eyes open; not jump and weep. But that said... It takes all my willpower to follow my own instincts._

_The one thing I notice is her perfume. Not familiar to me but soon to be her mark. Her scent. My familiar..._

_We chatted eagerly, happy with complete ease. But all the time I know she will, with time lower her head to me. And I will Orchestrate her into my willing toy._

Oh yes, definately going to say yes if he wants to go to bed! My imagination is already revving up, raring to go. It will definately be a four poster bed...  
"Here are my details. Decision is yours Ana. Be in touch if you want to see me again." He hands me a small box of chocolates and an envelope. He smiles, well, my face must have fallen about a mile. "While wandering into your place of work and buying hardware for bondage is appealing in one respect, in another is tacky and borderline stalking. I'm not going to take advantage of you" he doesn't add 'in your state' "I'd like you to think things over. I want to know that this is what you want. And if the answer is no, then thank you for your company. I enjoyed this afternoon. I do hope to see you again." And then with another dazzling smile he leaves.

Inner goddess and I both howl silently in denial. What? What even happened there?

I look at the card. A mobile phone number, an address in Wolverhampton. I smile despite myself. Do sexy things happen in Wolverhampton? I open the chocolates. Hotel chocolat, one of my favourite brands. I chew one thoughtfully.

I text "hi?" To the number on the card. Just in case it's a fake number.  
Hi Ana. 

\---  
**Message from MG** :  
Are you home?

 **Message from AS**  
Yes are you?

"Yes. Tomorrow Ana. Not before noon" comes the reply.

 

Needless to say, noon takes precisely forever to arrive. Inner goddess and ravenous libido seem.to have teamed up with father time to conspire against me.  
I think I must have checked the clock a million times with non exaggeration at all.  
At noon and 30 second my reply is sent..a few minutes later the answer pings into my phone, followed seconds later by another message.

 **Message from MG** :  
I'm already planning what to do to you next.  
I know you won't say No.. Ana

 

 **Message from MG** :  
Fill this in for me.  
http://www.devianceanddesire. com/2016/04/not-checklist- negotiation-checklist-bdsm- bottoms/  
Yes it is a pdf download sheet- so we understand?  
Question.  
Am I scaring you?


	4. Away Day

I start working through the questions. I email in my responses.  
___ **message from AS** :

 **The easy questions**  
What I want from this play session  
fun play / to connect / to try something new to see if I like it /  
What I want between us  
I’m looking for an occasional / ongoing play partner. / friend  
**When we’re done**  
Let’s snuggle and chat. / I want to spend the night /Pamper me.  
Call / text / email me the next day.  
**How you treat me**  
I want you to be rough / strict / demanding with me.  
I like it when you call me slave, but don’t call me bitch or cunt.  
I want you to praise me. Tell me I’m beautiful / strong / sexy.  
Make me earn your approval.  
I need you to be always confident and in control.  
I need to see your human side.  
Don’t play cruel mind games with me.  
**What happens in my head**  
I want to feel beautiful / exposed / vulnerable / safe / sexy / desired / afraid / overwhelmed / …  
I want to not have to be in control for a while.  
**Pain**  
Hurt me if it gets you off... because that gets me off (within limits)  
You’ll know I’ve had enough when I go rigid or repeatedly try to get away and stop looking like I am enjoying things  
**Intimacy**  
I want our play to feel intimate.  
I want to cuddle / kiss  
I want to get to know you as a person.  
I want you to touch me in intimate but non-sexual ways.  
I like it when you stroke my hair, kiss my forehead, massage my body…  
**Sex**  
It’s important to me that I have an orgasm.  
It’s important to me that you enjoy yourself  
After I have an orgasm, I want more orgasms / hard fucking / …  
It can be hard for me to reach orgasm. I need you to keep at it until I come /  
Don’t pressure me to come.  
**Dominance and submission**  
I want you to dominate me.  
I want to submit to you voluntarily.  
Force me to submit to you.  
Tell me what to do with your words / by force.  
I want to be a brat / a slave.  
I want you to be strict and demanding / / supportive  
I want a clear start and finish to our d/s.  
I do / don’t want our d/s to be strictly limited to our play time.  
Put a collar on me.  
**How you feel about me**  
I want you to love / value / need me.  
I want you to be proud of me.  
I want to feel safe / owned / used / with you.  
I want to be your toy / prized possession.  
**Punishment and training**  
Punish me for something I did in in real life/ for something make believe.  
I want to work for your approval, secure in the knowledge that I will succeed.  
Train me!  
Your disapproval / disappointment would be painful and damaging to me.  
Punish me, but don’t damage my emotional resiliance  
Be fair with me.  
Consensual non-consent / rape play  
Use real / make-believe force  
**Daddy / little**  
Eww, no. Seriously, not for me.…  
**Humiliation / degradation / objectification / shame**  
Show me how wet I am.  
Don't make me ask / beg for what I want.  
____

Then I start on _The hard questions_  
\---  
**What I want from this play session**  
**This scene will be a success for me if…**  
**I’m nervous about…**  
**What happens in my head**  
**I do / don’t want to know what’s coming next**  
**Punishment and training.**  
Punish me, but don’t…  
____  
I send the message after pondering the 'hard' questions for a long time. I hope that it's OK.... A few minutes later 'ping' - a reply.  
\---  
**message from MG** :  
This is me being as open as I can be. But at this moment and moments change. 

My main kink is dom. Having someone to submit to anything I ask works for me. Think control freak with an oil obsession. I enjoy watching women climax and making then climax as much as I can, any way I can.  
I like to pin, tie, restrict, so I have total control. I want to take you just to the edge your comfort zone... Where the veil between fantasy and "Am I going to be ok" is at its most thin and excitingly erotic. At that point your senses are heightened and the excitement of doubt rules your body. For me, straps, leather, rope, spreader bar, all good and more than happy to oblige. 

Picture this scenario in your head.  
Tied and bound so you whole body is exposed. Toys are teased over your body. Your clit is played relentlessly. I watch your whole body convulse with pleasure. No reprise just deeper and harder. And then, when you're spent for that moment. attention swapped from sensual pleasure to longing edginess.  
___  
And then another message  
**message from MG** :  
we are so connected it scares me a little  
...my turn  
**What I want from this play session**  
I want to connect with you.  
I want to try something new to see if I like it.  
I want to learn / practice a new skill.  
I’m nervous about…letting you down, not making you happy  
**What I want between us**  
I’m looking for an occasional / ongoing play partner.  
**When we’re done**  
Let’s snuggle and chat.  
I want to spend the night playing and resting and playing and.....  
Call / text / email me the next day.  
**How you treat me**  
I want you to be caring  
I want you to want me again  
I need to see your human side.  
Treat me like your equal.  
Don’t play games with me.  
**What happens in my head**  
safe / competent / in control / loved / sexy / desired / …  
I want to stay present and in control.  
**Pain**  
I only want certain kinds of pain: …  
I do / don’t want pain during sex.  
**Intimacy**  
I want our play to feel intimate.  
I want to get to know you as a person.  
I want you to touch me in intimate but non-sexual ways.  
I like it when you stroke my hair, kiss my forehead, …  
**Sex**  
I want to have sex.  
It’s important to me that you have an orgasm.  
After I have an orgasm, I want to continue to make sure you happy  
**Dominance and submission**  
I want you to submit to me voluntarily.  
I want to be strict and demanding / loving / a supportive coach.  
**How you feel about me**  
I want you to / value / need me.  
I want to feel safe  
**Punishment and training**  
I want to punish you for something you did in real life.  
I want to punish you for something make believe.  
I want to train you while being fair  
**Consensual non-consent / rape play**  
Rape play is totally new to me  
**Daddy / little**  
Eww, no. Seriously, not for me.  
___  
and a few seconds later  
\---  
**message from MG** :forgot to mention friendship high on the list for me. I think I missed it of something. But it goes hand in hand with trust

 **message from AS** : I would like to think friendship too.. sex with no connection isn't one of my things  
Anyway... Off to get waxed:)

 **message from MG** : Friends good. Don't feel completely comfortable with without as you say connection. I want to learn your body and the way it responds.  
Enough said there.  
I never say never about trying new things I so hope youre going to be good with that. Or bad depending on what I want if course;)  
Enjoy wax. I'll be examining you to make sure it's to my smooth standard. Inch by inch!

___  
I go for my wax. Legs, underarms, Hollywood. I book tickets on the train. 

Then I turn in for my shift.  
My life is such a rock and roll thing.

___

 **message from MG** :  
I have a few things to do before you arrive

 **message from AS** :  
Could I be on the list of things to do...  
#smut  
;)

 **message from MG** :  
There is a huge list of things I need to do and they all involve you.  
You will be the first to be thoroughly done.  
#exhaustion  
# arnica!

 **message from AS** :;)  
You are not making it easy for me to concentrate on work!!

 **message from MG** :  
Looking forward playing on you in my 'dungeon'.  
Hope I don't break my toy.....too much ;-)  
Nothing to get to hung up on....  
Unless....  
___  
I look at the picture he's sent.  
  
___ **message from AS**  
Oh ...  
My ...

I don't believe this is happening!!!

Wow... 

Also... not helping!

 **message from MG** :  
Soz.....  
#laugh

 **message from AS** I hope you are really enjoying the discomfort you are putting me In!

 **message from MG** :Is it working for you then....? 

**message from AS** : working for me yes !

 **message from MG** :Worth doing then...  
;-) 

**message from AS** : working for me yes !  
You are all set for the invasion next Fri?

 **message from MG** :Yes. I'm optimistic we will have a fun time together, bust some stress and have a laugh.  
If you're knackerd, or have a sudden change if heart, I understand and won't throw my toys out. If you come down and feel you want no more than a coffee and a chat I'm good with that too. I hope you grasp me as a person well enough to know that's the truth.  
No pressure at all from me we're human, and that's what makes us all special. 

**message from AS** : Just getting ready for the journey. I'm slightly worried I haven't packed enough pants in my weekend bag (any?)  
:)

 **message from MG** :O dear...  
What a shame...  
No pants.....  
O... Nevermind I won't wear any either so as not to make you feel uncomfortable....OK?  
___  
and after a short time  
___  
**message from MG** :  
Looking so forward to you cumming..  
And watching you......  
Sorry (not sorry)....my thing  
____  
**message from MG** : I still keep think I'm going to wake up and its all just a horny dream.? 

**message from AS** : I fear that it might be just a dream too  
too good to be true 

**message from MG** : Well by twist of fate we share this dream together....  
Put faith in the universal dance of the universe...  
And just enjoy... ;-)


	5. Early explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Currently working here

Things go quiet for a few days and I wonder if I've scared Andrew off  
Maybe I was too pushy? Or came across too easy?

I leave it another day and then I'm really concerned. 

I text "You ok?"

Hours pass and I'm beside myself. Finally a reply. "Just busy. I'll be back in touch tomorrow " I feel a rush of relief and then the doubt creeps in again. What if that's just a put- off until he can find the way to dump me.

I don't have to wait that long. In the evening i get another text.

Hug xx  
Naughty thoughts x

 

You made me wait deliberately for that! I'll get you back.  


I threaten jokingly.

I'd rather get your back first... or rather your backside !  
Starting on your bum cheeks I think. Nice and flat spanks, very hard. I'll make you bend over and grab you ankles so your nerve endings are tight and most sensitive. 

 

Oh that threat of sensual pleasure and pain fires all the right switches. I try not to sound too petulant or whiny when I reply

How long do I need to wait???  
I need a firm hand... in more than 1 way!

 

Then I give in and follow it up with a confession of what his words have done to me

Very very aching  
Very very wet  
Very very needy ...

 

"Don't be bad Ana. You'll just make your punishment worse... o"

So... how bad do I need to be... !  
...  
Or is this something you'll do 'because you want to'

 

"This weekend Ana. Are you able to get to Wolverhampton?"

That was out of the blue. I check my diary.  
"Yes. I'm free."

 

Two more days. Two days of nervous anticipation. Packing and repacking. Trying to choose what to wear. I board the train a bag of nerves and hormones on Friday evening after work, after leaving a sealed note on my kitchen table with the address. Not completely stupid you see.

The journey dragged. Change at New Street and dash across the concourse in time to miss one train and have to wait for the next. On a different platform, naturally. Finally the train pulls into the station. Will he be here? 

 

My anticipation for Anna was now overwhelming. I could taste her on my tongue whenever I thought of her. I'd told her to walk up and jump straight into the van. Waiting for her outside the station was torture for me and the thoughts of what I would ask her to do was making me hard.  
At last I caught a glimpse of her through the crowds. I caught her eye and saw a shift in her pace as she smiled, glanced down and headed my way. 

I got out of the van, not wanting to frighten her too much this first time. It didn't seem long since I'd walked out of the pub where we first met. I wanted her to come to me willingly. I wanted her to remember this evening and want more. 

I smiled "Hello Ana. I hope your journey wasn't too tiring? Give me your case" The wheeled carry on felt full as I lifted it into the back of the van. "Get in. We'll soon be at my place"

I get in and fasten the seatbelt. I feel at the same time comfortable with Andrew and a little nervous about what I've let myself in for. But strangely perhaps, I trust him. His manner is easy, light, cheerful, chatty and reassuring. Underneath that the chemistry for each other simmered and boiled almost out of control. 

Ana walks into the lounge and turns to face me. "May I remove my shoes? "  
I gesture 'yes ' with a smile. She also smiles and deliberately, I think, turns and bends over to untie her laces. I gaze longingly at her in that provocative position and my thoughts are trapped in fantasy of spanking her tight arse cheeks as I tease her pussy. Flippinv her senses between sexual lust and impulsive flinching from my hand as i watch her simultaneously get red and wet. 

I hear Sir's breath catch as I bend over. I'm already feeling swept away and caught up in my own hormonal tide. Inner goddess tries to yell something over the huge waves of lust but her voice is drowned out.

As Ana removes her other shoe she straighten up and I catch her from behind. Her left arm folds behind her to touch my thigh. I glide my hands up the front of her body feeling the warmth of her skin through the thin fabric of her clothes. As my hands find her breasts her body language takes over and as I leave one hand on her breast I tease the other to caress her neck, promising more. Her head tilts back against me and I muzzle against the side of her neck, teeth grazing the skin. She moans lewdly and I feel her nipples tighten. 

"You're trembling Ana.... Do you want more? You can stop this now and leave or go into my Den and give yourself to me." She nods, her body language clear in her desire. "Come upstairs with me then"

I hold her hand and lead her into my bedroom. The colour scheme I've chosen is grey. In one corner I have my wooden toy chest, currently disguised as a bed side table with an led light casting a soft blue colour wash up the wall and onto the ceiling. My bed has a metal frame with a full scrolling design at the head and a similar design at the foot, except that the design is concentrated on the two corners and dips significantly in the centre. Below the level of the mattress. Conveniently.

I'm fighting to get control back over myself now. Every instinct is screaming at me to tear her clothes off and plunge into her. I have to retain the discipline over myself. I do allow myself the indulgence of kissing her as I undress her. I want this first time to be so good for her, so overwhelming that she is bound to me. She is undressed all too soon and I stop her hand from trying to undress me. Tempting although that is. "Get on the bed, Ana."

She complies, willing, her whole body glowing with lust. "Put your hands above your head. Keep them there for me." I pause, to admire what I am about to possess and to make sure I'm able to control myself. I steady my breathing and join her, fully clothed. "Use green, amber and red. " I remind her, more to give me a few more moments. If she has to say red I will consider it a failing on my part not to be able to have read her. 

I lay one hand over her crossed wrists, noting how her eye lids flicker and her body writhes up slightly. I put my other hand on her stomach, and lean to begin kissing, nibbling on her neck. My hands press gently, I'm holding her not with force but with the idea of force. I want to build the concept into her mind, laying firm foundations for what I hope will follow. She pushes gently against her bonds as eager to be held as I am to contain her. I love my head down to her breasts, licking, nipping gently and measuring her reaction to each stimulus. My erection is insistent and she keeps rubbing it as she moves, deliberately I know.  
"Keep your hands above your head" i remind her as I get up and move to the foot of the bed. "Open your legs for me, Ana" 

I gaze down on Anna watching her body rise and fall with her breathing. Nipples hard goose bumps and totaly smooth everywhere. I resist just ravishing her which is what her body language is clearly wanting me to do. I lightly graze the bottom of her foot with my finger and glide it slowly, hardly touching up the inside if her leg. She responds, breath becoming heavy. She starts to move to meet me. 

In every other situation I've reciprocated the touches I've received. Normally I would have my hands running over his body, move towards his caresses. Every instinct I have screams against lying here so passively. And yet, trying to keep still against the current of desire is so ... erotic. I'm so turned on that my abdomen is starting to feel tight and uncomfortable. It almost feels like a set of invisible hands are hooked over my hips, fingers pulling against my spine and pulling the muscles down and in while the thumbs tension the muscles at the base of my pelvis. I know that penetration will ease this dreadful ache and I want that now so badly. I want to pull him down on top of me, into me, and claim every inch of his length in my aching hungry body.

"Keep still Ana. Move again and I'll have to force you to keep still." She gasps but stills.

The command is not delivered loudly or angrily but with a note of command that makes me stifle a moan of lust. His hand is still moving, slowly, teasingly, almost but not quite touching my labia which I know must be swollen and moist. The tease is dreadful and I can't help but try to twitch towards the fingers I know van ease my longing. " Can you keep still..? You appear to be struggling and I've lots I have to do to you."

"I'm trying!" I pant out, but I'm not able to still myself completely. It takes every effort just to hold my hands down, as my eyes plead for mercy. I don't think I've ever been so turned on before and so quickly, my nerve endings feel super sensitive. I need him to touch me, if only to acknowledge the physical affect he has had on my body. "Please..." 

"......I will soon Ana but you have to earn my fingers in you by keeping still" and with that I bring my finger to the top of her thigh. My thumb touches the opposite leg and I draw my thumb and finger either side of her labia and bring them together just above her now clearly visible clit. Juices appear to hasten as she raises her hips to try to reach my hand.  
"Ana..... Do you need my help to keep you still?" His voice is light, teasing. "I have lots of things to help you"

I stiffen slightly. Perhaps things are going s bit fast. I hardly know him after all, this is our first time together. What if I'm wrong about him? He must have seen my sudden change of expression, but he smiles again, warm and reassuring. "I'm not here to force you to so anything against your will. Relax and keep still. Trust me. Keep your hands above your head. Stay still. Watch." His hands deftly make a loop in some soft cotton rope he has obviously pulled from under the bed. I really want to see what else he has there. He slips the rope loosely around one ankle and throws the end around the bed post. "Now the other one." He is watching me carefully, guaging my reaction. His touch is gentle and reassuring. He makes a second loop and repeats on the second ankle. "Still good" it is part question, part statement. he holds the loose ends and each ankle. Inexplicably the sensation is intensely sensual and I gasp, wide eyed. He says nothing, just a soft quiet near-growl. "Want more? Then you'll stay still." 

Binding Ana's ankles is overwhelming to me. She shows nervous anticipation but I can see her sexual energy rise. "You want more." in truth more of a statement. More rope and I loop these around her wrists and attach the ends to the bed, noting how her hands clutch at the rope to hold them in place. Enough to help her hold her in position but relaxed enough for comfort and so that she doesn't panic. Genuine cold fear is not the effect I'm after. "Now Ana. Let's see how I can make you feel...." I run my hand gently down her face and place my thumb on her mouth. Toying with her lips. Her mouth instantly opens and as she does my other hand quickly finds her breast trapping her already pert nipple between my thumb and finger. I pinch and her body pulls against the restraints, and her mouth opens in a silent cry of pleasure. I slip one finger into her open mouth and stroke it across her tongue. Her tongue curls around my finger and makes me want to experience her mouth more intimately. The more I tease her breasts the more lewd and inviting her responses become. "Would you like those fingers in your pussy. Ana?" I tease "What ever I do to you mouth I'll do to your pussy..but only if you keep your body still for me. If you don't I'll tease and punish you until you can."  
....

I moan in frustration and pleasure but being able to clutch at the bindings helps me to steady myself. It feels so good to experience this. I've closed my eyes to let the sensations of his touch dominate my senses. I feel totally confident that I could stop this, say the safe words and slip out of the ties. I don't want to. I grip tighter and try to will myself into stillness, to minimise the outwards signs of the sexual tension surging through me. I open my eyes to see that he is watching me, intently, reading my body language. His finger withdraws from my mouth, lingers over my lips. I kiss it and murmur "Yes... Sir..."

Ana's lips and tongue is a promise of more, not just a simple courtesy. I draw my fingers slowly from her mouth, over her chin and neck and more firmly down the front of her body. Watching her skin turn white beneath my fingers and back to pink as her pumping blood gushes back. I can feel the tension and anticipation as a tangible sensation, a flow like electricity between us. Finally, slowly I get to her smooth mound and then the top of her pussy. I evade her swollen clit and she moans delightfully. One finger slips along and between her lips. Then a second.  
She is so wet now. "Do you want me in you Ana...." I muse out loud, it's not a question, I just wanted to watch her writhe in anticipation. As her body responds I firmly push two fingers deep into her. Tight, hot, wet, sucking me....I massage her gently, deeply exploring her inside searching for the most sensitive area. My thumb on her clit makes her tremble lustfully.  
"Don't move yet Ana..."  
..

His touch seems to home in on the area inside that relieve the muscular ache and simultaneously make me long to have more of him. His thumb flicks against my clit enough to keep the level of arousal building but not enough, not rhythmic enough to let me climax. He knows this, I'm sure, but even when he tells me I can't cum I feel the deep tightening inside and then the gush of hot lubricating fluid. It feels so lewd and so arousing restrained like this with this relative stranger doing such intimate things with my body. I can't readily recall when or if I have ever felt so turned on so early, and yet he seems not to be in a great hurry to sate me, or even himself. Even that is odd to me, I'm more used to passionate clinches where I am as much in control or more. I haven't even had chance to run my hand over him, feel how eager and hard he is for me. And that is what I want to do so much with every fibre of my being.

 

Ana's body relaxes more around my fingers as she looses control of her physical self. Watching her trying to keep still one moment and pull against the restraints the next as her instinct takes over is so sensual to watch. I can't help but tease her more as my cock grows ever harder, pushing against my clothing and my balls burst to join in the play. My smallest finger teases her tight little ass as the juices run over it tempting me to explore. Is she an anal virgin? I wonder, would I spoil if I.... ?  
Gently I massage her tight entrance and my finger starts to slip in to her, she pulls against the restraints arches her back, eyes flicker but far from signs of refusal, her reaction invites more.  
......  
The intimate caress of his finger seems to connect a pleasure circuit which momentarily cuts off conscious thought. When my mind gains the ability to think again I'm conflicted as always by the pleasure that I can get from being touched 'there'. It feels dirty, I shouldn't enjoy it, it's wrong... and then the pleasure arcs back through me and I don't care any more. 

I'm careful ; gentle with her body. Nothing too invasive, just tease, caress and gently play. Watching her rise and fall as she rides the waves of pleasure for a while until they wash over her and overwhelm her senses as if they had crashed on the shoreline.  
I'm still clothed, enjoying the moments I have, slowly becoming rhythmic with my fingers playing her body, her hot juices running down my hand. Concentrating more on her pussy I push slightly deeper. With more intense exploration my other hand now rests on her stomach, and I can resist the urge no longer and press my tongue onto her clit, sucking, licking, nibbling and making her gasp in pleasure. I've brought her so close to climax, and my tongue dares her to cum before i give permission.  
""Ana it's your time now? I want you to cum over my fingers,is that clear to you? I'm going to tease your clit harder and harder. You need to cum before it gets too much for you. Then I'm going to fuck you until you cum again."

His words and permission is too much for me. I feel my abdominal muscles tense, the backs of my legs, the muscles of my feet and then my self is lost in pulsing white, muscles pulsing around his fingers as I come panting from the first orgasm and amazingly feel my body beginning to climb to another one. As this one breaks over me I think I cry out , I'm not sure what I'm saying, doing. I want this to end as the pleasure begins to become painful and my exhausted body is overwashed with another climax more intense than the first.  
"Please..." I plead, but I'm not sure what I'm asking for... "oh my God..."  
....

All too much now. I can't wait any longer. I push into her and soak up her sexual energy like a sponge. She is still bound, my elbows rest on the bed either side of her and my hands fall onto her breasts. Her pussy sucks at me as I plunge deeper into her. I start to feel myself well up to explode and shamelessly let go, filling her pussy with wave after wave of cum. Every nerve ending seems exposed, my mind numbed, my body feels as if it is breaking as it rips apart from within. Spent, I fall next to her on the bed releasing one of her wrist bonds to free her. I breath, wanting nothing more than to sleep. It takes a herculean effort to raise myself up and free her feet. I collapse next to her again. Pull her close. Hold on to her as we both float back down into mortal realms.

My body feels heavy, languid. I'm aware of his breathing, of the bonds released. I start to feel a little cold, but warm arms are thrre around me and I feel safe. His body heat is soothing, curled protectively around me. I'm drifting, sated, not yet fully concious, feeling alive and tired at the same time. This feels so natural, so right. Then blackness as dreamless and contented sleep claims me.


	6. Sweet dreams

I wake first to find myself still gently and tenderly held. My movements seem to disturb him as his eyes open and he smiles at me. "Hi there, sweetie, sweet dreams?" His eyes move up, behind me. "Oh..."  
"Oh? What's wrong?" I ask.  
I shuffle round and spy the box of condoms, still wrapped in plastic, "oh."  
He looks quite sheepish when I turn back, and he hastily adds "It's just... well I assumed... you've got nothing to worry about from me, I'm clean... I .... do you need to go get something?"  
"Look, it's OK. I'm a blood donor, always played safe up to now. On the pill. Guess we both got carried away?" I smile at him, reassuringly. It never occurred to me that he wouldn't put my wellbeing first.  
He visibly relaxes and somehow that show of concern and humanity touches me deeply. "Hey, it's OK. You can make it up to me" I add cheekily.  
"Are you trying to top from the bottom?" He makes a play - lunge at me and I giggle as he catches me easily. "Mine!" 

I smile. Feel good, but disapointed in myself for getting too carried away and for not putting Ana's wellbeing above all. I know I'm healthy, and at the time I wasn't thinking about whether she was or not. But it's no excuse. "I'll shower first. I want to get something I have for you to wear if you agree..." 

He smiles and that deep sparkle promising more mischief dances in his eyes as he slips from the bed. He takes a few moments to make sure that I'm covered and warm and leaves the room. I hear the sound of a running shower and he puts his head back around the door. "Don't run off!" he jokes. He disappears again and I hear a door close and the sound of the shower is cut off.

I must have fallen back to sleep because I'm gently shaken awake "Your turn." He's wearing his towel like a kilt around his waist and I'm tempted to undo it. Must resist these naughty urges.

I grab my toiletries bag as I eave. The shower is deliciously warm and I use some of his lemon shower gel because I forgot to bring any. Teeth brushed, hair brushed and I feel much more human. I am curious about the hinted gift. I ponder it as I sweep my hair into a high ponytail. When I go back into the bedroom he has just finished putting fresh sheets on the bed. The old ones are in a heap. "Well, no point us being clean and the bed all sticky." he points out. With an expert flick he restores the top cover.

With the smell of fresh linen and lemons Ana looks to the bed. I gesture and she sits on the side. "How are you feeling Anna. Was that fun for you? Perhaps you might want to trust me enough for more?. But only If you feel comfortable.."

'Do I trust him?' I ask myself and I'm surprised to find that the answer is yes. Some instinct inside nods that I can, I want to, that this feels good and right.  
He continues "I have a gift for you but it comes with a price." I watch his face, eyes, curious and unafraid. "If and when you choose to wear it, you become detached from decisions, responsibility and any guilt from your feelings. The only thing you have to do is feel, experience the sensations i choose for you. I will make you melt into pleasure." I can feel my heart rate going up now, for some reason this hits a chord in me, vibrating through my body. "It's your choice. If you feel you can't let go, that's fine, and if you commit I'll never push you past your limits.... but you may feel that thin veil kiss your body." He smiles, eyes flashing wickedly and my breath catches. "Once on it's yours to keep and will never be shared with another." 

I reach down to find the collar I've chosen for Anna. Real leather, new, smells fresh and raw, padded so as not to hurt her neck and edged in red. To match the poppies that grace her beautiful back. I keep it out of sight for now. I can see curiousity and arousal in her. 

"Close you eyes and put your hands out." She complies immediately, a tiny smile playing on her lips. And with that I place it on her extended palms. Her breathing is already responding, "Open Ana." 

I open my eyes. It's beautiful and a little frightening but in a way that makes internal sparks of arousal leap. He watches my reaction, expectantly certainly, but is there a touch of something else? Nervous or hopefull or some emotion I can't read.

"Would you like to wear it?" He asks.  
"Please yes... " I look into his eyes, then look away, trying to make my behavious match this gift "...yes ...Sir"

I stroke Ana's cheek gently and take the collar. "Ana, kneel on the bed, knees apart hands on your knees palm up. Face away from me. "  
She hesitates for a moment then complies. "Good girl Ana. Lift your hair out of the way so I don't catch it." Gently I pass the collar around her neck. She shivers as it brushes her skin. 

I didn't realise how much I liked the smell of new leather. The feeling of the cold touch of the collar and the shear erotic nature of what's happening causes me to moisten to the point I worry about leaving a damp patch on the sheet. I'm out of my zone of previous experience but already feeling my brain switching down, my body starting to float as some sensations seem to take longer to make sense to me.

As I fastes the sturdy buckle.I can see that Ana's nipples are now hard as steel and eager for attention Goose bumps cascade across her skin . Placing two fingers under her collar I guide her head and torso down so she lies across my lap. AS I move her she moans and shivers delightedly. Running my hands down her spine I scratch gently at her skin, bringing a delicate pinkness which soon fades. I rest my hand on her tight exposed ass and she squirms. "You've been very good, Ana" I say reassuringly as I pay her behind " But I want you to know how it feels when you are bad... just gently so you understand your position.... "

Oh god! His hand impacting on my buttocks makes me wriggle and even though he holds the collar, I almost escape from his lap. Why, i don't know..it feels good and bad at the same time, and my senses are overloaded even with the threat. He pulls me back into his lap and tries again, but despite his reminder to stay still I can't help myself from moving. He stops and I find myself apologising, shame-faced, perhaps expecting rejection for failure. "Something for us to work on, perhaps?" He suggests, and I nod. "Don't worry, Ana, I know you'll be able to succeed. Sometimes the fun is in practicing "

I hold her collar to guide her to lie across the bed, legs hanging over one side, head, the other. "DONT MOVE." I command, maybe a little too loudly. I open my toy box and bring out the items to turn my own fantasy into reality.  
Ana is looking excited but understandably nervous. Showing her t.he small chains I have draped over my arm I try to reassure her. "Don't be scared... you've got your safe words. Trust me." I'm terrified that she'll use them. This is something I've waited for and I want it to be good for both of us.  
I use the chains to attach her arms to the leg of the bed, limiting movement to a minimum. Moving to the other side and do the same with her ankles. 

As I'm restrained I feel a spike of adrenaline, but it's too late. I wonder how things got here so fast. My heart is pounding. "Try those Ana, can you get away now?" 

I pull against the chains, there is a little slack but tugging hard makes the links sink into the base of my hands uncomfortably. I stop yanking so hard. Heart beat is thumping in my head hard, and despite the nerves there is something erotic about this loss of control. I feel a pang of guilt as well. I want to touch and caress him, to be able to move my body and that freedom is now denied. The thought makes me try to slip the chains again, but the clips hold the links firmly. I must have been breathing hard because my lips feel dry. I moisten them with my tongue.

Watching her struggle against the bonds is arousing and I can see the nervousness grow in her body language.  
"Hey its fine, just relax now, close your eyes there's more to come when you're ready."

I sit next to her and stroke her body gently, relaxing her into a safe place. Inside my head I'm willing her not to use the safe word. It seems close but she begins to calm. Then I start teasing her, touching more sensually, and she responds almost instantly to my touch, her anxiety melting away and replaced by desire. I watch the excitement build, watch her get wet, wetter again. She is breathing hard, her pupils wise and she is writhing again, pulling on her bindings as she tries to coax my fingers. I smile, "Ok Ana try to relax." She stops moving and I wait until her breathing is less ragged. I capture both of her pert nipples between my fore fingers and thumbs. As I squeeze hard I watch her closely, guaging her reaction as her hips lift as much as her binds allow and listening to the intake and the slow release of her breath as I relax my hold. I tease then squeeze again, harder guaging her reaction. Is this for her? I ask myself...

I'm near the edge of my comfort zone and slowly being pushed further in. The safe words hover on my lips.

Again I venture to the toy box returning with two small Nipple clamps. "Eyes shut now Ana." I keep my voice light, reassuring, confident. Her breathing is heavy, uneven. I gently place one clamp on and tighten it to the point where I guage her reaction is still more pleasure than pain. Still uneasy, I move onto the other, softly kissing her breast, toying and stimulating before clamping her. She has a slight sheen to her, she's relaxed slightly. I tug gently at each clamp, making sure they are gripping firmly but not too tight. Her eyes are still closed, and her face is looking relaxed now. Her hands have unfolded too. I move between her legs and lowering my head I start to kiss her inner thighs, working my way up with my tongue.

The sensation is erotic, exciting, ticklish and sensual all rolled into one. I want to move but the chains hold me. He's moving up the inside of my thigh towards my exposed pussy. And it is simultaneously embarrassing to be spread like this and strangely freeing, frustrating and very sexy. 

I watch as she moves, our tries to, shifting on the bed but she's held fast now. My lips are getting closer and closer and feel the lust pouring from every inch on her body. I tease her till I know she can feel the warmth of my breath on her pussy lips.

I groan with frustration and suspence, I want to wrap my hands around his head and bury his face deep in my pussy to give me release from this dreadful ache that is again pulsing inside me. I pull again at the chains without really focusing on the futility. I can't hold him, wrap my legs around him, claw at his back or dig my fingers into his muscular behind to drive myself deeper onto him. I want to plead with him for mercy, hot breath so close. Then with a shock that makes me cry out in pleasure his tongue touches my inner lips, slowly luxuriously tasting.

Annas taste cascades across my tongue as I bury it deep into her. I feel a flood run into my mouth and enjoy the exotic gush as her body contracts. My fingers are on her lips now opening her body to let my tongue explore, kissing, sucking, biting at her clit rhythmicly tongueing her open wet pussy and driving into her hardening clit. Her hips buck up off the bed as far as her bonds allow her, driving into my face as I lap every drop of her wet horny exotic presence. 

My balls are feel swollen almost to bursting, my cock rock hard as I plan my next move. I know she's an expert with her tongue but I have to know now how she will react to my cum. Glancing up I see her face, serene in the extremes of arousal, eyes dilated, mouth open gasping for more.  
"Ana are you ready do something for me?" She nods her wordless agreement after a short pause as if my request has been delayed over a web link. On the spur of the moment I decide to torment her a little further. "Tell me, Ana. Tell me that you'll do whatever want." As she starts to speak I caress and tongue her again so that her sentences break up as she struggles to 've coherent.  
"Y...ee....hhhss!"  
"Properly, Ana. Address me properly and the your agreement."  
"Yehh... huh... sss... Sss... oh..! Sss... Sss... Sss-IRrr!"

I don't know how long I have slept but I walk on unsteady legs to find water and to try to tidy myself into something more acceptable. When I return to the room Andrew... Sir is awake.  
By body feels deliciously exhausted and I am conscious of the tiny internal reminders of the earlier passion. My nipples erect, partly because of the chill air and partly as they are still slightly bruised and tender. My silk robe shows them clearly through the thin fabric.

I remember from some porn I've read that kneeling is a thing for some doms. I decide too try it, lowering myself down by his side of the bed. I advert my eyes. Then I feel a little foolish. There has been no reaction.  
I am not sure how i should act now, there are no instructions... perhaps I should look at him? I bite my bottom lip, uncertain if i have forgotten some instruction. Was there something I was supposed to do. I can't wait any longer. I look up "Sir?"

 

"Ana?"  
She looks scared eager to please. But shivers. Her nipples hard under her gown.  
"You'll be cold Ana."  
I hold her collar and pull her gently from her knees and onto to bed.  
Removing her robe I cover her loosely and position her face down.  
Taking the oil from the side of the bed I let it drip onto her back.  
"I Need to relax you again.... Then I'm going to remove your collar. I'll put myself in your mouth while I am soft. Your be able to take me deep Ana. You are to keep me there as I harden and grow deeper into you. Do you understand?"  
I continue massageing her back teasing her with anticipation... 

The oil and the expert touch is soothing and promise of feeling Sir harden in my mouth is exciting. I'm worried that I won't be able to perform as well as I should though and I'm nervous that I might gag or panic. I don't want to dissapoint Sir although I trust him and... strangely the idea of being deeply filled by him, taking him deeper than anyone has ever gone is ... intriguing. I wonder what it will feel like even though the prospect scares me. 'Life begins outside of your comfort zone ' someone told me once. Sir's hands find a knot and I moan as the tight muscle relaxes. Perhaps I should ask Sir for a drink to numb my throat, to lessen the gag reflex.. but perhaps that might sting or change how my throat feels for him. I hope that I am able to relax enough... I want to be able to do this for him .. or at least do my best to try.  
I watch Ana sink to the cloudy thickness between consciousness and sleep and move her body so her head moves and she has to look up to me. The straight line of her mouth to neck is my target for her. Removing the collar she gazes up." it's OK just relax I'll still be nice to you. I place myself into Ana's mouth and watch as she takes me whole. No real challenge for her as I'm still soft. I stroke here hair and run my fingers over her face. As she relaxes she can't help but toy with me with her tongue and slowly but surely I feel my self start to grow my hand strokes her face while the other locks on around the back of her head holding her hair so she has no where to go. " I won't hurt you Ana I know you feel me growing into you. Just relax and if it gets too much just bite gently...  
Be warned though bite hard and we will lock in a battle of wills.... "

Being in this position is so unusual for me. I'm more used to being able to move my head around to allow my lips and tongue to explore to their full advantage. Here I can only lick or allow Sir to move around as he wants. It's frustrating because I know I could get him harder and faster and really enjoy him ... if I were more in control. I let out a soft half-growl of frustration. I want to taste those first beads of pre-cum already and feel that hot pulse and tightening balls in my hands. I feel as if I am being toyed with and am incapable of doing anything to alter the pace.  
I'm also uncomfortable with the idea of biting... is this a test? Sir is already lengthening and becoming increasingly difficult to fit into my mouth... I try to relax, show that I'm ready for him to teach me. 

 

I can feel myself getting hard in Ana's mouth. Sensing her nervousness makes me grow quicker. I'm balls deep in her at this time but I know to remain with her lips down to my balls I will be truly into her throat. I hold her head on me by her hair stroking her simultaneously..  
"Just relax Ana. You'll be fine. It's just me being turned on by you. How can that upset you. Just relax your tongue I'll pull away if you need me too. Just feel my cock harden into you. Becoming part of you. Im so proud of you Ana for being like this but you'll be rewarded if you relax. "  
I sence anas head shake a little and her diaphragm twitch. Releasing her head I look down to meet her eyes." Good girl Ana. Good girl you're Trying so hard"  
...  
I try hard to relax, concentrating on breathing as my mouth fills. The tip brushes against the back of my throat and I swallow reflexively. I try to relax knowing that he is watching for any signs of distress and taking it slow for me.

 

###working here 2###

 

Text messages...

You talking to me and replying with 'please' when I ask if you want me to ring makes me horney.  
You made me feel awsome yesterday and I can't wait until next Sunday.  
The thoughts of you touching yourself with me in your head is a great turn on.  
Could not get you out my head after we spoke. Big smile all day.  
7 sleeps left. Hope I help you get through lots of underware till then.!  
Picturing your pussy at this moment (not bad considering I'm in McDonalds)  
Would rather be eating you.!!)

Hey there. Just finished work and finally got time to think on what happened. It's was fantastic so thank-you for your trust and time. I wanted you to enjoy as much as me which is why I questioned you. Previous girlfriends have been of the one of exploding type. And as you now know don't have that many experiences to judge by.  
You're one in a million. chat soon. 

 

It was really nice of you to check I was enjoying...  
I was!  
I know my orgasms are ... erratic :) and I'm. Afraid I'm not always coherent during / after to give a mark out of 10! (As if you'd want that)  
I'm just trying to enjoy our time :)

 

OK what did you expect! 

 

More flogging / spanking  
Less orgasms ;)

 

Oh Ok. So I'm right in thinking it's the restriction that works for you then.? 

 

I know it works (so it's a known .. but being completely restricted was new and good scary)  
I don't know if spanking/ flogging works (so that's unknown scary)  
Mind you... taking you so deep in my throat was unknown scary before... :)

 

It was a great experience from my side.  
Loved it as you could plainly see  
Also I get off from watching you get off ;)  
(So the 'oh my god this is too fucking good and when will.it stop fuck it's not stopping ') orgasm events (plural) are just great 

Add to that your wicked imagination :)

Thank you for looking after me And  
Looking after me (both senses)

 

I'm all waxed and smooth  
Ready....  
For your pleasure....

 

 

 

Lol. I thought that was obvious by my performance. To have a sexy sex slave do my bidding  
Is just the best. Anything i say or ask for, you do. That does it for me. Your right in saying I’m visual.  
I am, and since you are very physically responsive that’s great.  
Did love the back thing both relaxing and horney. 

 

Just making sure that telling me what to.do is all you needed.. and that I wasn't missing anything:)

It just feels too easy to do what you say! 

My pussy feels very swollen and tender from the weekend ... it's distracting :) Definately a memory of the stretching you gave me... 

Happy to scratch or massage you as you demand :) 

I'd love a whole week with you... but I'm not sure that I would be able to keep up with you!  
X

###more needed here 3 ###

I feel reassured by your hugs and want you in turn to feel that reassurement when I snuggle into you or hold you. You make yourself as vulnerable in a different way and I don't want to hurt you.  
I saw this online  
_Remember, you are probably a sexual submissive because you ARE in control the rest of the time. You are strong! Likely even ambitious as well. You have a career, or goals, or a lifestyle that demands this high level of energy and control. Giving away your control can be a beautiful respite from everyday life. Your power and energy is something you only want to give to someone you trust, and in intimate situations at that. It’s a very personal thing to you! Well guess what, sexual Dominants are usually the compliment of this._

_Doms are strong people too, we do tend to be intelligent. Doms are often highly trained professionals or skilled craftsmen. However, we tend to avoid lifestyles and careers that demand they be in control all the time. Doms tend to be easygoing. I have never in my life met, or even heard of, an uptight sexual Dominant. We like being in control in INTIMATE situations.  
It’s a respite from the way we live OUR everyday lives. We are not really the opposite of you, but we are the ‘puzzle piece’ that fits next to you snugly. In another words, don’t look for a Dom that’s exactly like you. You won’t find him. Don’t look for a Dom that wants to run your whole life; he doesn’t exist. ABOVE ALL, if you’re prospective Dom seems like a generally ‘nice guy’ you’re likely on the right track."_

I know... when you decide to move on it will hurt... but you will need someone closer at some point and I know that's the right thing for you. (Or Tim could pull the plug ... or... or ) So I'm enjoying as much as I can now and every time is a bonus ! That isn't to say that I don't and won't always care for you.... that's not how I work. If you feel it's getting blurred, tell me and I'll back off a bit :)  
I don't want to hurt you.  
Hugs x  
___  
I guess you don't truly know your limits until you feel them brush against you in the dark.  
Can be scary and exciting..

I know you can be turned on by strong talk. I senced it during one of your orgasms last time we came together. 

Hugs are nice and I want to reassure you that your safe with me whatever I do to you "in scene". I like it as it shows I haven't overstepped. I'll never understand a woman but I know enough to know they don't hug someone who hurts on a certain level.

Also I have to keep check on me. Im a caring person deep down but I know our/ your situation and have to try and compartmentalise / protect me and you / not get hurt. However without some deep trust/ attachment I think what we do couldn't work in such a horney way.

Having said that...hug x nn.  
___  
Still making me smile thinking about conversation on the bus ;)

Just to clarify.. the answer to "do you want me to be the same or more gentle" isn't yes or no...  
I don't get turned off or on by whether you are gentle or rough... it's whether that suits the mutual mood...  
I think you could be (a bit) rougher  
Or shout /swear  
Use impact play more  
And in some situations that would be amazing... 

But my limits on some of those are either close or unknown...  
And it does depend on whether you're enjoying it ... if you're not then I won't.  
That doesn't mean that you have to have a massive erection all the time! ;)

On the other hand I really value the cuddles and hugs and giving / receiving massages...  
Happy to do more of that IF you enjoy (pref get off on) it!

Happy to explore some of your limits... but of you say No it's not a deal breaker :)

I appreciated you offering to buy tickets ... and if I get strapped for cash I'll let you know :)  
But only then ;) because ... 

I hope this is not too distracting and that you really enjoy the gig (sending cheerleading thoughts) 

Hugs

___

 


	7. More of the same but different (#working here)

Holding page for further work

there's plenty of quiet places here...  
If you were here it would only take a moment before you could find out!

Bet you taste lovely ;-) 

Laughs :)  
I'm awake and alive :)  
But a promised kiss has warmed me in just the right place  
Prrr!!

Hummm so tired out tired woken up and horney...!!  
An heightened feeling of emotions for you then this morning.  
I can only offer thoughts of a supportive hug followed by an aggressive kiss in the right places.  
Hope that image helps a little... 

 

You're making it difficult for me to not think of very top-ing thoughts!  
On top while you lick

Hummm hungry! 

 

Just fantasizing about pressing your face into my hot eager pussy  
Yes  
Desperate to feel your tongue and lips  
Horny  
..and in return if you'd like me to repay the favour ... happy days ;)

 

Your quiet. You must be very very busy! 

 

Yes.... afraid so

 

Dark as in total control taken away. Bound behind movement and not quite knowing what the next, the outcome and your ability to cope with the sense overload that takes you unto a dark place that you can't avoid. 

 

Dark... and depends 

Sometimes I think about handing control to you  
Sometimes about how you exert that control over me  
Sometimes how you could take control

Held  
Bound  
Ordered  
Positioned  
Blindfold

Then what you could do...

I don't always want or maybe need fear... but on occasion I'm darkly curious... 

So I need to ask you... ?  
Is being in control all that you need... is that all I need to do to satisfy you?

 

It's the unknown that makes it horney for you. I understand that and push you to limits within boundaries. And yes when you ride that close to the edge there's is a risk involved all be it very controlled. But that's the horney thing isn't it

As for what I want. We change all the time don't we?  
Did I not buy you a collar?  
Did you choose to wear it?  
Did you concede to sub to me once that's on and you are in scene.?  
Will you, in scene, do what I ask (anything) willingly and without question?  
Then I make myself happy with you. And if I want to try something different just ; well because, it's easy for me isn't it as "ask you do" I cum you cum.

Example

When you next visit my intention is to padlock your cuffs and bind you so you can hardly move. Then I'll play with you and take pleasure out of watching you body fight against the holds.  
But I may change my mind and Do something else to you  
Once in scene would you dare say no and make me angry ? :|  
Xx

 

 

Giving you control is easy (ish) as I trust you  
I just don't know all my limits and boundaries ... and in find that exciting × scary

And I'm privileged that you want to spend time with me exploring :) 

Yes, you bought me a beautiful padded leather collar which makes me feel special and sexy in a way I can't easily put into words 

Yes, it was my choice (my fantasy) to wear it for you

Yes. I consented to be your sub and to accept your commands

I will TRY to do everything you ask to the best of my ability and only question if I need guidance, instruction or affirmation

If you merely asking me to do something is enough to arouse and please you then that makes me content and happy. 

In scene Sir, I cannot say No to you. If that word passes my lips I know you would be angry. The thought of your displeasure makes me unhappy. The thought of your anger scares me. 

Ax

 

 

Your the best fun. s. Xxx

thank you very much Sir  
X

 

 

   
Lots of cocktails  
I would totally fucking jump you.xxx  
Yes. Horny as all xxx 

 

I wouldn't fight you off!

 

Good  
Because I'm so fucking horny...  
I'd take YOU any way I could that might sooth this needy ache

 

You'd bind me if you could but I'd fight to get every inch of you in me 

 

I'd so fuck you too in every way I could. So hard, so deep, so rough, so bound. 

 

Hummm  
That would e both our pleasures then. xx 

 

Mmm.  
I'm greedy

Yes you are very!  
Bad little slave! 

 

Bite me.  
sir x

http://bdsm-sexperts.blogspot.co.uk/2010/07/slave-positions.html?m=1  
http://www.angelfire.com/un/white_larl_inn/positions.htm  
Nadu. Good starting position. You can adopt this on the floor for me in the corner if the room. I may ask you to do it on the bed also. So i can please my self with your thighs and pussy. 

 

 

Ok  
I've done some research... and the vulnerability I was feeling seems a normal part of bdsm...  
Sorry for any distress I caused you  
A

 

Hey there. We are what we are and a product of or past and life encounters I guess. I would never want to hurt you where the scars are inside and last longer than the friendship.  
X

 

It's a bit of a dilemma for me...  
In one way because of who you are and how much trust I've placed in you I feel I can talk to you  
One the other hand I've known you a few days... so maybe I shouldn't  
On one hand as sub I should communicate openly with you  
On the other hand a lot of me doesn't want to because that will hurt you. And I don't want to hurt you... 

So.. sorry that I hurt you by being honest... but also not sorry because I was honest .. but I don't want to hurt you. 

Sigh...  
Oh really articulate!!! Soz!

 

Hey. Why would it hurt me? You're my mate.  
And as a mate you can talk if you want to. I'm so glad you trust me like that I really am and that that carries through into the playroom.  
When you submit to me, thats when you get to let go completely, escape, stand out of your self.  
And me the same.  
You do what I say without question.  
Release relax tense cum.  
And when you are my sub you are not responsible for your feelings in any way.  
If you want to scream the house down and soak my bed it's me doing it to you so that's fine.  
And when you are not in my bed I'll hug you as a friend. xx


	8. After the ball.was over

_Several days have passed since Ana had slipped out her misdemeanour. Texting me ‘by accident’ she had told of her night out with friends, the attention her new dress had brought her. A combination of excitement and alcohol had lead her to this path. I make my plans._

Sir's instructions were simple if she was to go out with friends that was fine but flirtatious fun and revealing clothes were only allowed if she earned the privilege and sort permusion..  
His instructions were even simpler now  
" Wear the clothes you went out in don't bother with underwear you are to feel exposed vulnerable as you travel .  
And don’t be late. "....

The dress which had been so fun last weekend was a complete pain to travel in. I had to make sure it was tucked under me when I sat on the train seats and I was worried that someone would see... or would guess. The slightest breeze pulled at the hem so that I ended up doing the last walk with one hand clutching the material and the other on my little case.

The door was opened as I approached but worrying there was no smile of greeting or recognition. A silent curt gesture indicated I was to get in. Sir gets in at the other side, but does not start the engine. "Nalu while seated" he says but he is looking out of the window not at me. I open my legs and place my hands palm up on each thigh. Sir makes a noise but it is hard to tell without looking directly at his face if he is happy or unhappy. 

He fastens the seatbelt over me and then lifts and folds the skirt hem up so that my nakedness is almost revealed to the people passing. I whimper in protest and get a ‘tut’ in response. Sirs fingers explore under the tiny frill of fabric. I'm wet with the anticipation I felt on the train, but I'm now not so certain. "Open your mouth Ana" sir caresses my lips and touches my tongue with moist fingers. A pause... silence. Then he starts the engine.

___  
The drive to the house is in silence and I daren't look sideways. The movement of the vehicle moves the fabric around but I can't rearrange it without moving my hands.

At the house Sir gets out and takes my case leaving me outside. After some time I'm told to go inside.  
"Collar"  
I fall to my knees in the hall even as Sir is closing the door. I lift my hair clear of my neck and feel the comforting collar. Then a click as something is fastened to one of the loops.  
"I let you off the leash Ana. " Sir’s voice is cold. "Now you're back on it" and you lift your hand with the lead in it, pulling at me. I love instinctively and wrongly, my hands flinching down from my head, spilling hair, as if to take the pressure from the collar.  
I know already that this was wrong... and the silence that stretches makes goose bumps rise.

_Seeing Anna on her lead is such a turn on. Watching her look up at me excited but scared starts my heart beating in anticipation. "stay on all fours Anna. If you want to act like horny little bitch you can be treated as one. " I gently lead her through the house and into the lounge. "you can go into the bedroom when you've been good enough. Now lie down. On the hard floor face down." I wrap the lead around my hand until it's tight up to Ana’s collar and with the other hand gently run my hand down her back feeling every goose bump as I go until I get to her horny little ass. " Now Anna let's start put this right" I feel her body tense under me as the threat sinks in. "Are you ready Anna to take my punishment?"_

I whimper in response, not knowing what will happen, and I tense when the hand lifts from me only to relax again as it is placed firmly flat onto my left buttock. Then lifted again and gently rub my right cheek. When the break in contact is not followed by a caress I jump. The blow stings and a moment later its twin lands on the other side. "Stay still" and the lead tightens lifting my head back slightly. "No count this time... I'll judge when you've had enough" Another pair of sharp blows.... and another. "I want you nice and warmed up first... this is not yet your punishment. Just the beginning "

_Ana's bum starts to go pink with each strike I occasionally pull her lead to remind her to count. Fifteen, sixteen she whimpers. "spread your legs wide and put your arms out flat on the floor Anna."  
I reach over and take the flogger I had previously concealed. " keep counting" I bring it down over her back, unexpectedly her body raises from the sudden change of tack and as she does I plunge two fingers just inside her tight little ass. " so what's it feel like to be a whore now Anna. " As another blow rains down I push deeper into her again and again until my thumb finds her wet little pussy lips. " I bet you want me in you now don't you... Releasing that cramp feeling.. Well no this is part of you punishment. " Ana counts 23...24 "now roll over your back is red enough and the cold floor will ease it. Legs apart arms out you're bound by command Ana, don't disappoint me you'll be bound after this next task."_

The sudden intrusion into my body left me gasping and yes, hungry for more. The floor is soothing although laying spread is disconcerting. The fabric skirt is askew because I obeyed rather than straightened it. "Close your eyes" I do. The silence lengthens and i suppress the need to shuffle as much as I can. Still no sound. It's probably been only a few minutes... the floor near my arms shifts slightly. The suspense is working at me. Then cool fabric swathes my eyes and is tied. "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you otherwise, even if you squirm out of the blindfold" there is a smile in your voice that I'm not sure is humour. 

"Stand" I get unsteadily to my feet. The blindfold is disorienting. I feel the lead length being shortened. "I have to be able to trust you, Ana. Now you need to trust me. Do you think I'll let you down? Now. Be guided by this hand and walk to the stairs. " 

I am guided to the foot of the stairs and begin to climb. "No. Onto the second step and kneel. Hands out onto that step.. no the one above that one. I'm afraid you've only earned the bottom step. We have..." you pause, I guess counting "some more to go before you've redeemed yourself "  
_  
The back of Ana’s dress is dishevelled after the flogging. I raise it up to reveal her pink ass; running my hand around her front to to her tummy I feel her squirm with anticipation. " not yet.. " I dig my nails into her as I glide my hand to her breasts. I feel take the weight of them in my hand being careful not to tough her nipples. "you want me to touch you..caress you.? You haven't earned it yet Ana. Beg me to touch your nipples let's see how repentant you sound"...._

I purr and moan at the feeling of Sirs hand. "Oh please"... I find myself moving as if to encourage his touch. "Please, please, please!"

_"You're very good Ana. I almost was tempted to caress. Move up three steps for your efforts." As Ana slides up the steps I'm mindful of her thighs and bring my hand around the back of her and tease the inside of her legs pulling hard on her collar as I do. " I want to tease you so much your thighs are covered in your juice Ana. And if they aren't by the time you get to the top step , I'll cane it out from you. " I slowly tease her bringing my hand up to within the closest breath of her pussy lips.  
"I'm tempted to drag you up the stairs by you collar and just bind you totally for my pleasure Ana." .._

The caress on the thighs and the pull on the collar makes me moan in pleasure. Blindfold and on the steps feels so strange and precarious. The promise of that hand so close to my lips makes me quiver lustfully. "Stay completely still"

I quiver and try my best. Sir's hands move onto the outside of my thighs and pause. 

When I feel the bite on my buttock I tell and jerk away despite myself. Sir tuts. "Down one step, Ana. Try again."

I crawl down one step and do not flinch at the next two bites. They are more gentle than I had feared. I am allowed to go up two more stairs.

 _"Feel to your right, Ana, and describe what you find"_  
Ana's hands move across the step to where I left her wrist cuffs. Her hands explored them assuring herself of what they were. " I'll put them on you Ana. And as you climb more steps you'll get more of your toys back. However you must not flinch at all as you receive punishment for each step you climb. If you do I'll remove them you won't see them for a very long time.. Are you ready for the next 2 steps...?  
.  
"Yes Sir "  
The darkness is disorienting. I've lost count of how many stairs I've gone up overall. Do I have just 2 to The top... or 4.. or more?  
Sir stands close behind me and i can feel his hardness for the first time. Teasingly he runs his length between my legs so that it brushes my lips, just missing my clit. I try to move to get more sensation but a sharp slap stops me with a groan of frustration. Sir leans over me to fasten the wrist cuffs on and then withdraws from me and I whimper with frustrated arousal as the sensation is slowly withdrawn. "You want me to take you already, don't you Ana?" Sir's whisper is hoarse, almost a growl. Is he angry? "Yes sir.. oh yes!" I can't articulate the fierce need in my now, can't say what I want... I just want more... of something... anything... 

I want to win my way to the bedroom and into Sirs controlling hands.  
__  
Is this Ana's punishment or mine? My cock is rock hard as I tease her and it takes all my willpower not do fuck her hard when she squirms. "up another 2 steps Anna don't flinch on the way"  
She will soon find her ankle cuffs and eventually the vibe I left for her. I become almost lost in thought as I bring my hand across her again imagining plunging myself and her vibe deep into her. Her ass is so red now and her lips glistening with desire. "you’re doing well Anna. Very well" as I Stoke her hot ass again and tease her breasts sides " Do you want fucking Ana? Are you sorry for acting like a common prostitute? Whose slave are you? " I yank hard on her leash...  
  
"Yes! Yes! I'm sorry! I'm yours Sir! " the desperate words tumble from me as i ascend 2 more steps.  
"Turn around find your ankle cuffs. Pass them to me. Ask me to fasten them on like a good slave." 

"Please Sir. Here are the cuffs. Please could you put them on me to remind me of my place. Please use them to control me for your pleasure."

Is that enough? Correct? I can't see to read Sir's face. The cuffs are fastened. "Careful up 2 more steps. Spread your legs wide. Wider. Move your dress up. Now to your right you'll find a vibrator. You need to use it on yourself. I want you wet. Wet enough that I can use you as I want. If not, it's the cane for you... and that could take a long time to arouse you... " The vibrator is unfamiliar "give it to me" Sir switches it on and selects a setting which has the rabbits ears vibrating wickedly as I can feel when it's handed back. I lick my hand to lubricate the cool tip and begin to tease the entrance of my pussy, letting the vibrations play into my already swollen lips until I feel them throb further as they swell. "Keep going Ana... I want to watch you... if you are good I might even finger your arse as you wank. You'd like that wouldn't you?" I not, but sir wants an answer "wouldn't you?" I moan "yes" and let the length of the vibrator slide into me "all the way out now... now slide it in slowly. I want to watch your hungry cunt sucking at every inch. Imagine it's my cock fucking you Ana... " I moan again as the words cause a surge of wetness from deep inside to trickle hot over my lips.  
_Watching Ana wank is overwhelming. Her whole body ripples as she pushes the toy into her. I watch her hot pussy get increasingly wet with each push. Her skin starts to get goose bumps. I slowly stroke just below her pussy and find her tight arse, now wet with her juices. " what would you like Anna, one finger two more"..._

That single touch, combined with the question is too much for me and a brief climax sweeps though me, leaving me gasping and unable to speak . Finally I manage to pant out "two!" And climax again as they are pushed into my willing body. I'm beyond words now, lights starting to dance across my vision. I'm aware vaguely that Sir is holding me as I quiver in ecstasy beginning to become obscenely wet.

_Ana’s grip tightens on my fingers and I fold them back up to push against the vibe deep her pussy. Feeling it in her pulsing away is highlighted by Ana’s attempt to control her own contractions. She is lost now. All control is mine as her juices pour from her and she arches back against the stairs. I pull gently on the leash to remind her who is orchestrating her body and my thumb teases the soft skin between her clamping ass and swollen pussy. Unable to resist I let the leash end play with one of her nipples before squeezing it tight pushing the leash chain into her soft flesh. "how's my little slave whore now Anna. Do you need more instruction? More pleasure. " and with that statement a third finger toys with her ass. " time to push you to your limits Anna"...._

I'm aware of the sensations across my nipples as it adds a further jolt to the orgasms that have now taken hold. I'm embarrassed at the sensation of surging juices at the same time feeling pleased that I've become wet as I was ordered. The teasing of the third finger makes me moan partly with apprehension of the discomfort that the additional stretch will bring... but mostly at the thought of the greater sensations of pleasurable fullness that will follow. I wonder if I can take 3, but the thought is irrelevant now. Sir decides and that idea brings another gasping climax from me. I realise I haven't answered a question, was it two? I know that 'no' is forbidden, so I use the words I know I am allowed and hope these are correct "Yes! More" The resulting stretch is almost too much to bear and tears prick at my eyes under the blindfold. The movement is slow, giving my body time to adapt to the size of the three fingers now filling me completely. I realise that I'm covered in a sheen of sweat... totally impaled now. I feel helpless and totally fulfilled "cum for me now Ana. I want to feel you working my fingers as if it was my cock you were riding. Imagine it's my hard cock up your ass. You're desperate for my hot cum spurting into you, aren't you ? You hot slut. I'm going to make you writhe and fuck you like you've never been fucked, over And over again. I'm going to make you beg for my discipline, beg me to use you for my pleasure. Did you just cum for me? Good girl. Cum again.. do it. You're going to learn to serve me in every way. My slave" I'm losing myself as the sensations blur into each other in the darkness.

_"Crawl up the stairs now Anna I'll guide you with your lead and my fingers."  
I use my fingers still deep in her ass to guide my horny little slutty slave up the Stairs and into the bedroom. "on the bed now you need to be bound so I can take the punishment to your hot pussy, you want that don't you. Is your cunt screaming for me now? Shall we find out what she can do let's bound you so you can hardly move and I'll start on you Anna. Lets find out how much of a dark little slut you can be." _

As the bed is in front of me I begin to turn to sit but am stopped by the fingers still deep inside me. "Not yet. Wait. " something cold and hard is briefly run along my hot wet slit then pushed into me to replace Sir's fingers. "I want all of your body to be open to me" The cold metal makes me clench around it as it draws all the warmth from me and pulls my attention down towards my throbbing pussy. Only then do I notice that I'm sitting on something smooth and sleek and not the usual duvet. As this realisation strikes me I feel the lead chain lifted slightly and then hand more heavily. Perhaps it has been hung on the head of the bed. I hear the tap running in the bathroom and am shocked that I didn't hear sir leave. I am more shocked when, without warning the tip of his hard wet cock slides almost fully into my open mouth, grazing the back of my throat. "you have been badml you've made my hands all sticky " he says as I gag slightly. Sir has both hands l winding themselves deep into my hair. "Give me your hands" with two clicks they are attached to the loops on my collar. "I'm going to fuck your face, Ana. Oh, going to take you deep." He makes his actions suit his words and i struggle with the fierceness and the speed. I feel overwhelmed but oh... with a rush I can taste pre-cum and I know Sir is close. I'm eager now, trying to will him to the very edge. My jaw aches as it's forced wider but just as I feel that he is about to spill over my tongue he withdraws suddenly and I moan in protest.  
"Roll over"  
He pushes deeper into my throat now, the pace slowed but no less forceful. Then stops. A few more deep, slow thrusts. Another stop. I'm aching to taste him.  
_I can feel my balls bursting with desire as Ana sucks away willingly taking me deeper into her eager throat. It takes me all my will not to shoot deep into her but I feel it may be too much. my respect for Ana’s training and willingness won't be broken. I ease back little to and feel her eagerly work on me until I'm beyond stopping. I fill Ana’s mouth with cum over and over grabbing her neck as I do to take it all. In synchronous harmony I bend over her and plunge my fingers into her gasping pussy and immediately I'm conscious at her wet horny swollen lips._  
"Swallow it you little whore..." I cry out as my body gives way and I almost fall onto my slave my tongue but an inch or two from her pussy.......

I can't help myself and I arch up from the bed, needy, begging with my movement to feel that heavenly tongue working my swollen sex. I can feel hot ragged breath. So close. "No. Be still." I can't help It, I let out a frustrated noise, and to my horror sir slowly, teasingly, withdraws his fingers. "Lick my fingers clean" I eagerly comply. Is that a sound of satisfaction from Sir?

When his fingers are taken from me I feel bereft. He unclips my hands from the collar and fastens them together and places them just above my head.  
"Today's lesson begins now. At the end you will tell me what you have learned. " the bonds that attach my ankles to the foot of the bed are loose so that I can squirm without escaping.  
"I did not give you permission to wear this." He is touching the dress.  
"I did not give you permission to become drunk"  
"I did not give you permission to flirt"  
"I certainly did not give you permission to call me while you were still intoxicated and tell ME what you wanted to DO to ME."  
A chill runs down my spine.  
Then I gasp as something cold touches the inside of my thigh.  
"First, the dress "  
I'm not certain if scissors are being used, or maybe a knife. With deliberate and sensual slowness the dress is turned to scraps and removed revealing my naked form.  
"Now, drinking...." I flinch at the unexpected splash of cool oil. "Still" sir says as he begins to rub the oil into my skin that greedily sucks at it.  
I revel in the massage, but am reminded to keep still. So difficult!  
Finally Sir seems satisfied.  
"Now... flirting...."

_Anna looks ready to explode. Her body shines with a combination of oil and hot excitement and her pussy lips are apart gagging for more attention. I lower my head to her and run my tongue down her stomach to the top of her lips. She glistens as I slowly tease her then without delay I bite on her lips just hard enough to make her rise to meet me and plough my tongue into her. Hot, wet screaming for attention I suck at her licking hard on her clit. Running my hands down her legs and to her ankles as I do so. if you cum Anna I'll just work on your over sensitive clit harder beyond your ability to cope with the touch. Your choice now. Hold back or cum you little flirt...... " I bite into her again.._

I can't stop my climax and my core muscles clench around the hard plug, pushing against it and almost pushing it free. My vagina aches as it pulses emptily. I whimper as the stimulation continues but I'm already close and quivering. I try to hold it back but I can't. This time I cry out at the intensity. I squirm in the loose bindings but I cannot escape. 

_Ana’s ability to stay composed falls into concentrated charged sexual pure energy as she pulls against her restraints. I'm now hard again and move into position to tease her pussy one last inch with my cock. Without hesitation care or thought I lunge onto her screaming hot cunt, fucking get hard and deep. I can feel her plug against my cock as i plough into her. She clamps on to my cock sucking at it with her wet juices flowing out of control. My hand covers her mouth and her tongue plays my fingers willing them into her mouth. "Is this better for you Anna. Shall I cum into your pussy now...? "_

The terrible empty ache is gone and now I'm so deliciously full. Sir's fingers hovering over my lips fills my imagination with the thought of being taken orally as well. My hips rise to welcome every inch of that long, delicious cock. With my eyes bound and mouth covered i can only give muffled desperate sounds. I can feel Sir's balls now finishing each thrust against my swollen lips as well as the amazing friction of his cock head against the plug inside me. He's filling me completely and his tip grazes against the very top of my pussy. I long for the feel of him, the feeling as he claims my body inside and out bit I'm powerless to communicate my desire. 

_Watching Ana’s body as I fuck hard into her is almost poetic. Every moment from her hands to her breathing is in perfect harmony as she receives my thrusts. I fuck hard into her half from lust half as punishment and she takes every last inch of me willingly. I can feel the final rush of blood flow through me as my heart rate tops the scale. Starting to tingle , the rush of adrenaline, pure animal Neanderthal desire to fuck takes over me and tipping point hits. No stopping me, nothing in my way just cum in her hard and deep and ride the intoxicating rush of sexual pleasure._

_I pull out and look down to see my cum and Ana's juice cascading out of her freshly fucked cunt...driven by my slaves contractions._

I feel the hot surge deep inside me and the pulsing waves go though his body and deep and wet into mine. My pussy twitches and pulses as if trying to suck out and hold each moment and each drop. I feel Sir withdraw and the wet gush that follows dripping over the plug still tight within me. I'm covered with a sheen of sweat and panting with the expenses passion. With my hands restrained I'm still unable to do anything, I can't see, can't move to wipe myself. I can feel Sir still kneeling between my legs. I can't close then to hide the sight of my dripping pussy. I feel shy at the lewdness now and my limbs are starting to shake as the drop begins to take hold. I try to slow my breathing, try to put my body into Sirs hands but it is still difficult for me to submit so completely. I'm silent. Sir is silent. Apart from slowing breathing all is calm.  
_I’m mindful of my breath slowing as my heart gives way to escaping my chest. Ana's body shakes below me still bound, hot shiney skin, cum dripping from her. She looks truly fucked, concentrated sexual energy bound by rope and chain._  
I bring my hand across her back and she shivers as I draw my fingers over the crack of her ass, over the plug to the cum between her legs. Taking some on my two fingers I put my hand in front of her mouth. "Tongue Ana, you're not finished with yet"  
I watch as she puts her tongue out to find my fingers.... 

I find Sir's fingers and know what he wants me to do. I begin to lap, tasting the salty sweetness of our combined lust. His fingers return to my pussy and then back to my mouth, moving his hand to make it difficult not to have the juices smeared around my mouth and cheeks. I can almost feel him smiling at the game. He stops and I feel his mouth on mine and he kisses me passionately. His tongue works inside my mouth, exploring and tasting as I respond eagerly, kissing him in return. "Now you are done" sir says finally and removed the blindfold . I blink even in the dimly lit room, as my bonds are released. Sir checks that there is no damage to my skin and then we curl into the bed, exhausted and sated. Wrapped against each other we fall one after the other into untroubled deep and dreamless sleep.


	9. Four's a crowd

_______

I hear the knock at the door while I'm in the kitchen making coffee. I don't really think much of it until I hear that the unfamiliar voices are having a conversation with you. Laughter. The sound, the unmistakable sound of people coming in and the door closing. I'm suddenly aware that I'm wearing the collar (padlocked so I couldn't take it off if I wanted to) and that the short robe does little to cover the cuffs. I try the back door, just in case. It's also locked . Maybe I can just wait in here until your guests have gone?

"Ana! Drinks please. 1 whisky and coke, 1 whisky. A gin for Candi and you may have a gin and tonic. Hurry up and bring them through "  
Oh.. my.. god...  
I try to reassure myself but I'm shaking as I take the three drinks through. Candi is quite slim, blonde and very pretty . She looks at me and I find myself blushing. She is wearing what looks to be a genuine fur coat. The man next to her is suited, smart, and has the physique of a sportsman slightly gone to seed in middle age. Candi uncrowded and recessed her legs. Designer shoes, probably designer stockings I think. "You didn't bring your drink in, Ana. Go get it now and sit down on the floor next to me." The unnamed man next to Candi leans down to her, but I don't catch what is said.

When I come back into the room she is already leaning between Sirs legs, admiring his hard length. I must have frozen because you look up. "Here" and you gesture to the floor at your side. Next to the almost drooling Candi who is now slipping off her coat to reveal a sleek dress through which her underwear (the little that there is) is very visible....

I hold Ana's head and guide her head towards my hard cock. Candi look at Ana out the corner of her eyes as she sinks her lips around me. Holding Ana's head close so she has to watch I pull her robe up exposing her back and ass for our guest to see. He smiles "nice close shave there. She looks after herself doesn't she.  
"Yes" I reply "she has a gorgeous pussy and ass don't you think? Why don't you try it, be my guest."  
Ana looks uneasy " don't worry Ana he won't hurt you unless I ask him too. Be nice to our guests. You are a slave after all. And don't tell me you wouldn't like to be fucked while watching Candi licking my cock.?  
....,  
I look at Sir pleadingly. I hate seeing Candi enjoying one of my privileges and I don't want this stranger anywhere near me... but I can't disobey. I glance over at the other man and see that he is already slowly wanking himself to hardness and standing. "Please Sir... let me do that?" I want him to move this usurper and let me take over...  
"You can both take a turn" I hear you say. "Both of you on your knees. Candi whines appreciative as you stand and you direct both of us to take turns. I try not to consider the strange man watching. For now I am safe....

I watch as both slaves work me. Both are different in there techniques and I enjoy what's is assumed to be every man's fantasy. Ana is not at ease I feel tension. Her energy is different. Eager to please but out of step. I am her master and value her trust." Ana stand up leave Candi where she is " she stands and I pull her close to my side bite her neck by her collar and run my tongue to her ear. 

I whisper in her ear "Yes or no"  
Ana looks at me with her horny eyes I would never hurt outside a scene. I look at her quizzing her soul.  
"well.. Yes or no"... 

"I'll do anything... just... not him, please... i ... don't trust him"  
"Prove it.. I want you both to suck me. If I don't enjoy it then you both get punished"  
This is better... familiar ground. I lock eyes with Candi, surprised at the energy in her gaze. An unseen message flashes between us. Perhaps some rules of engagement have been established. Now we take turns more as a team although it is strange to me when our lips and tongue meet. We are still being watched but that is less important now to me. Less threatened I enjoy giving pleasure with my mouth... and perhaps not a small part of me feels pleasure in the clear frustration on the other man's face.

I watch as the two girls work my solid cock lapping at me ducking and licking every inch. Trying to out do each other with friendly sparing. I can feel my balls tighten with pleasure gagging to burst over them but I draw on all my willpower to hold back despite there efforts. I grab Ana's collar and Candi's hair and I pull and pull them over the seat of the sofa. "put you arms over each other. Moving behind them I slide my fingers down the cracks of there ass and plunge two fingers In to both of them." let's see who is the most welcoming shall we. As I work there pussy harder and harder "look at each other, watch the pleasure in each others face as I try and fist you both."... 

I look into Candi 's eyes and watch as the black expands until there is only a tiny rim of colour. I hear her gasp- I wonder if she's not used to this or of she's already experienced some bruising action. Our bodies are thrown closer together and out movements cause our breasts to rub momentarily. A shadow passes over our faces as the other man moved closer. I can ignore him more easily now, and I do. I try to relainto my master's wishes

I'm still finger fucking both of them but Ana is more receptive. Possibly more relaxed or just has had more brutal play with me. With all my fingers in her, anas pussy oozes juice. Candi less so but she is up for 4 fingers.  
The other master closes on them cock hard now looking for release. He knows he can't cum in Ana but it won't stop him taking his moment. He instructs Ana "take my cock and wank me over you tits, slave."  
Candi looks a little crest fallen but positions her head close to Ana's breasts. Ana is an experienced slave and natural kink. Before long a massive load covers Ana's breasts but she milks every bit from him.  
Candi grabs the opportunity she's been waiting for the excuse to use her tongue on her true target and plunges her tongue onto Ana's breasts...  
I wank him hard without mercy, his cock is already deep purplish at the tip and I know he isn't going to last too long. I feel the rush over my breasts and am pleased despite myself... then I feel Candi 's tongue. Despite my promise to Sir I make a move to push her head away, but her companion, still watching hungrily grabs my hands and pins me and I'm helpless to resist her now. Sir continues to push and occasionally twist his fingers and my body and mind struggles to make sense of what is happening. I'm aroused now, but I'm not sure by what... or who...  
Candi gets wet as I feel her clamp on my fingers. Watching her lick Ana's breasts is a total turn on but I can wait no more. I position Ana harshly and plunge my cock into her I sense her flinch in the confusion but relax when she realises it's me. Its not long before I'm bursting to cum. " Ana take me in your mouth now and frig yourself to a finish. "  
Without delay I'm in Ana pumping my huge load in the back of her throat. She devours each stream as I feel weaker and weaker. She looks up and I sense a smile cross her face. Her eyes close and i know she is on the edge....


	10. Stratford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More work in progress  
> Writing is so much easier than editing and putting ideas together!

Sir's instructions were simple but strictly to the point. 

"Meet at the train station. 1pm. Stratford. You are to be taken to a new place for "fun". Nice clothes . Be prepared for anything. Travel light. No pants. "

 

Oh god! The train app says I have to be at the station by 9 tomorrow to make that journey. I stare vacantly at my wardrobe. 

Nice.

Be prepared for anything. 

Travel light.

 

I eye my smallest case with suspicion. That's the travel light option.. but how on earth am I going to prepare for anything and what does 'Nice' mean?

 

Nice ... evening?

Suit or smart?

Casual for in town?

Feminine?

 

Prepared for anything?

 

In the morning 

I decide to wear the nice stockings and suspenders. And the bra that would match the pants but I tuck those into the case. This also contains some accessories to move the rest of my outfit to more or less casual.

More smart, a jacket, some jewellery, makeup

More casual, a silk scarf for my hair, jacket stays in the case.

I wear a smart top and skirt a quick check in the mirror confirms my eyes haven't gone panda yet. Something to check on as the mystery day progresses.

I check the clock and bolt out of the door, case flapping behind me on its wheels as I hastily jog-walk to the bus as it turns the corner onto the estate. Please let the trains be in time.

 

The train gods were not too unkind and it was only 1:10 when i got to the front entrance of the station, already a little anxious. 'not my fault!' I reassured myself, scanning the people and the vehicles. 

 

Checking my watch I can see Ana is late, but I'm confident she will be here. The draw of the unknown will pull her in, I'm sure. 

 

Glancing up I see her walking towards me. She looks sexy and a little nervous, but her eyes show her inner thoughts of sexual adventure, play, edgy expectation. 

"Well done Anna, your time keeping was good. I knew you may be a few minutes late. From this point on I'm Sir now. We will have a light lunch, you'll need it before meeting up. Come with me..." 

And I lead her to the car.

 

Sir takes my case and lifts it into the back as I get in. The car smells new, a hire car? There are no personal touches, no sunglasses. I resist the temptation to have a quick illicit snoop in the glove compartment to find out more. When he gets in I'm just fastening my seatbelt. He starts the car and reverses out.

I make it to almost 2 minutes before I ask "Where are we going, Sir" because I'm just too curious for my own good sometimes.

"For some food Anna I've booked somewhere that will appeal to you. Afterward we will go on to a place that should be good for both of us. Like minded people. Perhaps the venue is a little expensive but it is more... elite" I respect Anna to much to let any Tom's dick, let alone Harry's near her. 

I know a couple of people going already to the private party. Anna will fit in happily and I know she will be popular. The selfish side of me will protect her from being 'used.'

"Don't worry Ana. You will enjoy this. And no harm will come to you. No one would dare touch you without my permission if they value my respect. And I care for you." 

I stop the car.

"We're here. Let's eat first OK?... 

"No pants. Show me you did as I asked."

 

I roll up my skirt past my thigh to show the absence of panty line and wait for approval .

Sir nods and we go into the cafe and have a light meal. It's a really good, olde worlde ambience inside with solid wooden furniture and old fashioned dressers full of China teacups. 

 

By mid afternoon we are back in the vehicle and heading to the mysterious place. The country is open now with the occasional farm building or small picturesque village. We turn left up an unmarked road and burr over a cattle grid. The lane is flanked by mature trees which form a cool green tunnel. At the end of the road are a set of white electric gates. A security guard sits underneath a Coleman party shelter. Sir hands him an A5 square of card, an invitation which he recovers from the door pocket. The guard goes to his table and checks against a physical list attached to a clipboard and then to something else on a laptop. He glances up at Sir, down at the laptop, back up before nodding and pressing something into a keypad by the gate.

The doors swing open and the car crunches up the gravel driveway.

 

We stop in a covered area directly in front of the main door. A porch big enough to drive a bus under. Sir opens the boot from the drivers seat and then gets out to hand the keys to the man clearly waiting for them. His invitation is again scrutinised, a tag attached to the cases in the back and we are featured to enter.

 

An incongruous reception desk has been set up conference style in the foyer. I can hear music and laughter from the room next door. The middle aged lady at the desk greets us cordially and takes the invitation. By her side is a huge perspex box filled with rolls of currency. Sir drops a roll in as well. "Against costs and the surplus to charity " he answers my unasked question. After another short wait for the process of beurocracy to do whatever it needed to do we were both handed a glass of what was probably champagne but could have been dry fizzy wine for all I could tell. We were politely asked to enjoy our evening and gestured to one of the doors.

 

No sooner had we entered than a cheery booking voice greeted us. "So you're finally here mi boy! And with your fine young fully as well!" Down the stairs to the right descended an actual living, breathing stereotype straight from an Agatha Christie. 'I bet he's a colonel or a baron or something I note to myself. "Colonel!" 'Bingo ' I say to myself, "It is so good of you to invite us " "nonsense!" The old chap adds jovially as he closes the distance and I see the smallest of pauses, as a silent question passes between them and Sir nods. "Good, good! Well, let's show you round. I have a number of fine stallions up for show tonight. Not that you'd be interested first hand so to speak! However I insist as your host that you come and see them. My pride and joy, don't cher know." He laughs and gestures to us to head along the corridor. He pauses slightly so that he falls behind us for a moment then I hear him striding to catch us up. "Good bit of made you've got there. Nice bit of meat on those hindquarters " he pats my bum appreciatively. "If you turn left here... and then right at the end... ah, there we are. The courtyard."

My audible gasp made both my companions smile. These weren't horses... these were men!

\----

Ana's gasp made me smile. My tease as I brought her here not knowing what to expect made me feel excited. I was goinh to have my fun tonight but I was hoping to get a lot of pleasure in watching too.

Ana already knew I was a visual person but what she wasn't aware of was how much pleasure I got out of commanding her to do exactly what I wanted with others. There would be competition for the 'stallions' from other women, and men truth told. But I hoped to watch her being seduced at my command and enjoy her having her body taken by two or three at the same time. Hopefully watching her scream with pleasure as she was publicly fucked hard in every gorgeous hole. 

"Hello Andrew," a familiar, seductive voice distracted my mind. I turned , already smiling my greeting.

"Mistress Karren... Good to see you. How have you been." There was no need to feign the delight in my voice. Karren was a woman I had met a while a go at another party. She was.. putting it simply... bi-sexual and very harsh with her toys. 

" What is this you've brought" Her voice was slightly disdainful as always, but also curious.

"This is Ana, my slave. Say hello, Ana"

 

I manage to drag my attention away from the men in the courtyard and remember in time to keep my eyes down. Karen was wearing to opposite of 'sensible ' footwear. Long boots going at least over her knees. Were they rubber? I kept my eyes fixed on the unfeasible pointed toes.

"Hello, Mistress Karren... " the greeting trailed off as I had no idea what to add. 'Pleased to meet you?' 'What brings you here?' What on earth do you add? There was a interesting ripple of conversation from the courtyard. I desperately wanted to turn my attention to what was happening. Suddenly the nice clothes I had picked seemed totally the wrong thing to be wearing. Karren's gaze was icy. 

 

Karren was her usual self. I knew when she saw Ana's smooth body she would be like a puppy after a toy. But for the time being that was a no. For the time being...

The courtyard was getting interesting. One of the Stallions was presented with another slave. A pretty girl, but immature and inexperienced her nervousness showed. She had been commanded to stand there while one of the men touched her. Still clothed but sensual non the less. 

 

A gong sounded and the people slowly headed inside. Karren was still standing next to Ana. Not touching but definately within her personal space. 

"Don't worry Ana, you'll be fine..." Ana glances at me, "Fucked but fine. " I add and note how her cheeks colour. Embarrassment or excitement... both I think.

I produce her collar "I'll put this on you now so there's no confusion about my possession and your status"

 

The collar is new and made of soft black velvet. I kneel and hold my hair out of the way so that it doesn't get caught in the clasp. This is jewellery not a functional heavy duty item, although I see a glimpse of the back where... I get enough of a flash of numbers to realise that Sir's mobile number is one there. Probably with an 'if found' message. The front has 'Ana' written in an attractive curly script.

Karren leans over to Sir, all her body language as well as her voice purring at him. "I'll see you later, Andrew... maybe both of you? Or maybe you'd like to swap toys for the evening? I'm sure we could reach an accommodation...?"

 

Sir glances at the doorway, "We'll talk later, Karren" I can hear the easy smile in his voice. "Come along, Ana my pet. We don't want to be late for show do we?"

Once inside the huge old house people were starting to get acquainted in various ways. Slaves were brought to heel and doms to mingle and chat respectfully. I lead Ana in with two fingers hooked loosely under her collar, still firm enough for her to be assured that I was now in command. A younger man wanders over to me, trailing a young blonde girl with him, no collar. As he introduces himself as Keith, a name I instantly forgot, I couldn't help but notice the girl look at Ana's collar and blush. 

As I pass the time of day I gently pull Ana's collar down and she instantly sits in the 'kneel' position, text book, palms up. 

"Good girl Ana" I let her hear the note of praise as I place a hand on her head. 

 

Keith looks surprised "How does she know what to do?" 

I smile, pleased to be able to be publicly impressed at my slave "She's is good, and, of course I trained her. And your ..'friend' here... she is?..." 

"Learning" comes the reply. A slight pause "I guess we both are." 

 

I can hear the falter in Keith's tone. Dom he may be trying for but he's not there yet. And in this state he could easily cause his 'friend ' a lot of physical or emotional damage. I try and reassure him "You're in the right place. Maybe Ana could help you with that later... If you would both like...?" 

 

Kneeling on the floor it's difficult to get a clear idea what is implied from the conversation alone. It's not until your field of view is people's knees that you realise just how much communication is visual clues. I feel partially blinded but the touch of Sir's hand is reassuring. I know he can read me well by now and will ask no more than I can give, but always a little more than I think I can give. If we were alone I would probably try to lean towards him, just slightly. Here i feel as if I'm having to be on my best behaviour so as not to show him up. 

 

.......

 

Keith looked a little ‘warm’ 

“Perhaps, Keith you would ask your ‘friend’ to assume the same stance as Ana? For example you wouldn’t want Ana to feel less that any other slave while their masters were talking would you? That would be a little disrespectful and can hurt people in an in appropriate way.

 

“uh? realy? ......oh, yes of course “ he looked at the girl who was now bright red but willingly almost fell to her knees to meet Ana's gaze.

 

I look down at them “They look good together“ may be we could ‘practice' more later?"

“Ana you may stand now ...come with me”

“Chat to you later, Keith. I have to arrange some fun for well behaved slave girl”

I glance at his young girl as Ana rises, and walks with me. I can feel the anticipation in her and I'm sure the first person who is gifted her hot pussy will find it pleasingly eager for them.

“Ana I think its time to find someone to kiss you dry while you lick me hard”

 

I lick my lips, unsure of the etiquette of the situation.

"Sir... I'm concerned about... them "

I glance back towards the pair. 

"I don't think they know what their doing and it could hurt her. Badly....." I pause, trying to frame the unfamiliar, slightly unwelcome suggestion. I don't like sharing Sir.

"Perhaps you could at least find out if he's asked her about her limits? Her experiences..." 

I flush as an image starts to form in my mind. "I imagine you could bring her to climax in front of him without even touching her." Jealousy? "I know you could. And I think it would be good for him to realise what it means to be a dom.... a good one"

I look up at Sir, making my decision. "Please Sir." And I hope that the brief look I flick to his eyes conveys my concern. 

Sir smiles. "You'll have to put your libido on ice for a little while then. Follow and kneel next to me. "

He strides back and I have a little difficulty in keeping up. I drop back to my knees facing Keith and his 'friend'

"Keith. I think I would like to enjoy your companion now.. is that acceptable to you?" Keith looks gobsmacked and nods, probably before he realises what he's doing. Sir turns to the woman "is that acceptable to you?" Keith looks confused but she nods, blushes, looks pleased. "Why don't you sit down"Sir says to Keith, "and you, come stand in front of me and face your dom." She does, eagerly. 

"I'm going to start by asking some questions. You need to answer honestly and clearly so that your dom can hear." A sly look confirms Keith's ongoing confusion. "First, what do you like to be called when you are in scene?"

She pauses, uncertain.

"Do you prefer your name, to be called slave or slut? A pet name?" Sir prompts.

"Kitty" she whispers then says louder "Kitty." What a surprise. This is new to Keith. 

"Good girl Kitty. And how long have you been with your dom?"

"Just today. We.. arranged through a chat room because he wanted someone to come to this party with " she pauses and added defensively "I wanted to come... "

"Good girl" Sir hasn't touched her yet, and I wondered if he was taking my suggestion as a challenge. I also wondered if Keith would beat her to the finish line. This was having a very obvious affect on the younger man.

"Open your legs slightly, kitty, just So you are comfortable. Now... a few more..." he put emphasis on the word "intimate questions"

Kitty moaned slightly. I'm glad I hadn't made this a bet.

"Lets talk about your experiences... and your hard and soft limits"  
......

 

"Now kitty. Do you want the relationship ship with you master to be simply obedience or would physical be required And if physical do you desire discipline sexual or both within agreed limits."?

verything!" She gasps. My inner goddess rolls her eyes and I shush her.

"So, Kitty, what are your limits?"  
"I don't have any!"  
Sir smiles... "I am not sure you have no limits, but perhaps you haven't explored them all yet." He glances at Keith, "Have you spoken to her at all?" Keith shakes his head. He looks out of his depth. Probably his experience of D&S is soft core porn with dead eyed actresses. It doesn't do anything for me, but it takes all sorts.

"OK Kitty, we'll start with what you know you enjoy, what you know you dont like and what you'd like to try. Can you tell me that while you're standing here naked in front of your Dom? Can you answer honestly and openly?"  
She nods her head and whispers an affirmative. 

"So, do you enjoy being naked in front of your Dom, him watching you become aroused?" Says sir in the easiest starter for 10 question ever. Kitty nods. "Say it." "Yes." " No, say it properly... say 'I like to be naked and aroused where you can see me' Tell your dom"  
She repeats it with a shake in her voice. She is already unravelling "for each question I want you to do the same. In as much detail as you can. Can you do that, Kitty?" "Yes" "in full kitty please"  
"Yes, I can give you the answers"  
"Good girl. Now... are you a virgin, Kitty?"  
I register the shock on Keith's face, at the question, and at Kitty's reply. "No, i lost my virginity when i was 17."   
"So kitty, tell me about your experiences of sex and include anal and oral sex if you would."  
I can almost feel the electricity flowing between them now.  
"Uh... I... like everything but anal. I don't want to try that. I like receiving oral more... and" she is broken off my Sirs hands not quite touching her breasts from behind. "Don't stop, Kitty, keep talking. Anal is a hard limit for you. Let's see what you'd like to get from this party..."  
"I don't know. I've never been to one. I was curious". Judging by Keith's reaction he was just as naive.   
"Then let me see if I can help you in any way. Do you want me to touch you, Kitty? " she nods. "Would your Dom let me touch you?" Keith nods. "Good," but his hands stay just far enough away that they don't touch, and now I can see both her and the dom enthralled. Keith in.particular looks as if he needs to rearrange himself.

 

Kitty's experience is self evident but she obviously craves for adventure. I can see her goose bumps almost ripple across her back and her nipples look as hard as steel.   
"Kitty do you have a safety word to inform your master your not enjoying his measure of attention.?"

 

"Uhm... No?"  
"Think of one them, a word you would not usually use during sex... perhaps a food?"  
"Watermelon" 

"Good girl. When you say that everything will stop. Now I'd like us to do a scene. Are you both," my gaze falls on her dom, "alright with that?"  
I wait until I have the affirmative from both of them.   
"I'm going to touch you in a very different way now, Kitty tell me how you feel about this. Ana is going to be my body, I'm going to tell her what to do and she will carry out my desires. " I pause for effect, "and yours." I'm smiling now, relaxing into doing what I know I'm good at. 

By this time a small group of people are gathered with some small measure of curiousity. I notice Karren in particular, with a hint of a smile on her face. I know she can't resist a silky smooth pussy and she looks at me with a smirk. Of all the people here perhaps she understands my methods.  
"Gentlemen, if you would be so kind as to get a chair for Kitty" two of the audience drag in a chaise longue. "There you go, lie back, make yourself comfortable" As she settles on the reclined chair I turn my attention elsewhere. 

"Ana remove your clothes. Kneel down. I want you to use your fingers and tongue to pay attention to her nipples so everyone in the room can see you both."

I kneel, knees apart giving Kieth a full view and begin as instructed, although tentative. 

"Kitty how's is that for you? Tell me how you're feeling."

"Oh. ... so good... it's so good and soft and..."  
"Do you want more, Kitty? Do you want to come for me?"  
"Yes!yes!" The words almost trip out of her mouth with the haste that they are uttered.

To the room I address my next comment. "I want my slave Ana to become more competent with her oral skills. I will instruct her how to pleasure Kitty. Then perhaps some suitable reward?" There is a murmer of assent.

"Ana? From now on when i touch you, I'm speaking to you. If there is no touch I'm speaking to Kitty."  
I feel his finger on my shoulder. "Open her legs, I'll instruct you from there"

 

With my hand still on Ana's shoulder "Kiss Kitty just above her hairline then work your way slowly down but not her lips yet."

I watch as she tentatively explores. She's eager to learn but lacks experience.

"Now run your tongue gently either side of her lips gently biting. Treat her as a flower teasing the petals to open for you but don't go into her lips. Kitty has to earn that first by showing how much she wants your tongue by how wet her lips become and how much they naturally relax and open for you."  
I watch for a little longer watching Kitty's enthusiastic responses. It is clear she is enjoying all aspects of the attention, both from the onlookers and Ana as well as myself. 

I remove my hand "I'm sure Ana is making you wet Kitty. I would ask, but as your Dom at this moment you are under my command .and your feeling I'm sure will be shown visually."

Placing a hand on Ana's shoulder "OK, Ana, here is you prize make her cum and I'll arrange for you to be bound as a model in an exhibition later. Karren is an expert and then perhaps the Stallions can reward you further." I slowly drag my fingers down Ana's back, "but you have to earn it" with those words my finger finds the intimacy of her ass.

...  
I cry out into Kitty's damp pussy and she thrusts up slightly more, excited by the sensations she can only guess at that are happening to me. I struggle to focus on my task but the sensations are threatening to overwhelm me already. The finger moves, twists and i moan in pleasure. 

"Sir!?" I gasp needing instruction, focus, reassurance. Not only do I not know what to do now Kitty is aroused I'm having difficulty concentrating with the pleasurable sensation of fingers inside me and the pressure from being under scrutiny. I don't want to show either of us in a bad light.

I can see Ana starting to loose focus with my attention. As much as I like to tease, this public exhibition is not the time to be overly harsh.

"Ana.....bring your hands slowly up Kitty's front. Spend time to stroke her breasts before you continue. When you reach her face then gently guide her head backwards. Move the cushion for her so she can lean backward, over the edge." 

Sir slows the pace of the pleasure i am getting and i can spend a lot of time massaging her small breasts. Someone squirts oil over them, whether from a signal or their personal initiative I didn't see. Kitty's head drapes across the arm and partly against the back of the chair. I know what Sir has planned for her with this positioning. Her eyes are glazed. 

"Keith as kitty s dom perhaps you would like to give her something to occupy her mouth... Or ask one of the spectators of would prefer." 

"Anna perhaps you should take me fully in your pussy..or your ass tell everyone here what you desire at this moment" 

 

"Please, Sir. My pussy needs to be filled" the words are out before I can recoil in horror at what I've said in front of all these people. I feel his fingers withdraw and hear the unmistakable sound of a condom packet being opened. I'm momentarily confused... and the it dawns on me that this is probably a courtesy in case... whatever.. 

His thrust fills me completely and easily. I'm already so excited, as he knew, and ready for him. He feels rock solid inside me and he waits, still, teasing me before he withdraws slowly. He's putting on a show, I realise , and then that thought is driven from me by the next, deliberate, sensual thrust that fills me so completely and perfectly. 

 

Ana"s pussy is so wet.. I reluctantly use a condom even though I'm eager to feel every intimate part of her pussy that I've been privileged to. I'm giving no one any ideas even if I tread that route later. I push hard into her as deep as I can go feeling her clench on me. The strongest pussy clamps I've ever felt on any woman. Repeatedly I plunge into her again and again. As I climb to orgasm I can't help but want to show her off to the full, pull out rip of the condom and cum in her hot eager mouth. But I resist the urge to show off to that degree.  
The urge to cum into her is overwhelming and I can see kitty glazed, eager for more. 

"Ana" Sir's voice is harsh with controlled lust. "long, slow, deep licks now"

I slowly fuck hard into Anna now oblivious to the onlookers. She was desperately trying to please Kitty but too lost in her own pleasure. Running my hand up Ana's back and pulling on her collar, my other hand slips below her to find Kitty's pussy and clit. 

"Ana tell me where you want my cum and don't you dare cum until I give you permision." With that command I tug gently on her collar again to remind her of her place.   
" Answer me Ana."  
....

I can feel Sir's hand working on Kitty, feel her getting close beneath me. My reply comes more as a gasp than a coherent sentence "inside... " I feel Kitty buck upwards as she climaxes. I'm close but I need a push over the edge in this unusual situation. Sir slips fingers still wet from Kitty into my mouth, clamps his hand over my lips. He knows this excites me and I feel my muscles tighten around his hard cock again as my shoulders and buttocks arch upwards. 

"Anna cum now for me" as the word pour out my mouth I move my hand from her collar and brush, just once over her swollen clit as I explode into her. Annas body tensions and unravels beneath me clamping repeatedly on my hard cock as she screams with the intensity of the sensation. 

I pick Ana up off the exhausted, sated Kitty and hold her close to me as she grasps back onto the edge of reality.  
"You're OK Ana, I've got you... You've been very good. Lets take you somewhere quiet for a moment." I stand, cradling her in my arms. She looks so beautiful in this state, a feint smile on her face, eyes closed. Peaceful. 

Kitty is also spent and her inexperienced dom is realising the reality of his position, even in his fuzzy post climax haze. I suspect he would usually have rolled over and fallen asleep. I look at the young man who looks a little lost at what to do now. "May I suggest looking after kitty she may need your assurance and care if you intend to... drive her through the evening as I do with Anna.. " It's more of a direction than a suggestion, but he pulls her up and sits down on the sofa and drapes her into himself. Someone passes him a cover and while I'm offered one I refuse. I head from the room, and people part to let me through. 

 

The room is warm and quiet. Shutting the door behind me, I cradle Ana and guide her to a sofa and sit her down.

"You can rest a little now, Ana. We can rejoin the party later, after you've rested," Ib smile, "and are eager for more." 

At that moment there's a faint knock at the door..

"Yes" I answer and the door opens softly. "Quite a good show, mi boy. Very enjoyable. If her dance card is still open later on, I'll be somewhere near the courtyard. One of the lads'll be able to find me." He smiles cheerily and closes the door. Ana lookanas if she's passes out and I wrap her with a throw. She murmurs something and I can already see a flicker of interest in further fun. 

I know her limits and prefer to let her sleep for a short while. Truth told I also need a little time to recover so that I can enjoy this opportunity to the fullest. Time passes and sounds can be heard coming from the outside. Ana stirs, smiles at me, yawns hugely before she can fully cover her mouth with her hand.

"Hello little slave, you have a little more time to rest then I'm going to.... Take you outside with the others. There's a bathroom though there to freshen up"

Freshening up sounds like a wonderful idea. I do wonder where most of my garments are, although I guess no one is that bothered. I'm certainly not going to walk around in the fluffy pink towel. Very sexy, I don't think.  
I shower, keeping as much of my hair dry as I can and feel refreshed. I leave the towel on the rail and go back through into the bedroom beyond. Sir is still sitting on a sofa at one end of the room, looking relaxed. I kneel down by him, resting against his leg. "Thank you... that was... indescribable... good... oh... I can't explain"

 

" I suspect you may be popular tonight Ana. Most people here who value the invitation will be respectfully to us, but don't stray unless I tell you. Stay at my side . You did very well against the unknown. And your instinct about Kitty was correct.   
Are you comfortable to go on more adventures here? " 

"You're wearing the perfect clothes for this evening. Your collar is very tastefully "  
And with that I rearrange it back around Ana's neck. " That's it, fully dressed for the evening. Come with me."   
I beckon her to my side and we walk back on through the door. Others guests have arrived now and there is an electric atmosphere on the room. A few nods of greeting are gestured and Ana is surveyed with both eager and envious eyes. I get my fair share of appreciative looks too.  
Karren reappears and looks Ana up and down. She smiles, and I see the look that asks for my permission to go ahead before she speaks "Just what I need for my demonstration. The colonel asked me to prepare someone.. ... May I have her?" 

I look at Ana and smile back at Karren. "Don't hurt my toy...." I say, to remind Karren and reassure Ana." She glances at me, and, reassured that I will make sure she is safe, she nods. I place Ana's hand on Karren's shoulder.   
"Yes you may."

 

Karren leads Ana off into another annex. I follow a little way behind and one or two other guests accompany us. The rooms I this area have been much more customised. Some doors are closed for private enjoyment of their occupants. Other doors are open, inviting spectators or participants. Whether in use or empty a variety of furnishings have been added. Some have beds of course, others are funished with a centrepiece instead, a racks in some, crosses in others. Of course, when the house is open to the public, none of these wonderful additions are visible. I wonder briefly if they are stored somewhere on site, or whether they can be hired in from a company.

Ana is lead into what appears to have been formerly a small ballroom. The floor is sprung wood but the size is modest. Enough for a handful of couples to dance modestly. Now a rope and pully systems hang down from the ceiling. I imagine that the sturdy hook usually sports a chandelier. Karren walks to the centre of the room where a selection of hemp ropes of difference thicknesses are expertly coiled on the floor.   
She leads Ana into the centre of the room and arranges her standing in front and slightly to the side.

She smiles and greets the onlookers.   
"Back by very popular demand," she allows the ripple of laughter to die down, and I admire the way she plays the audience as much as she will her model. I grab a chair so I can relax while I watch. Karren continues " I hope you enjoy my kinbaku artwork. "


End file.
